Made For Each Other
by reidgarwinismyloove
Summary: Four very unique girls start their senior year at Spenser, and meet four boys, who are so different, yet so alike.As the year takes them through many trials & tribulations, they realize, maybe, they were made for each other.OLDTITLE:Always Expect The...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimerr;;** I own nothing, I wish I did though. I own the girls though, most defff.   
AN;;So, prologue. I like it. You should like it. Basically, just the original, just with more detail,a nd a little tidbit of information added in there. I'd appriciate if you'd review.

Prologue

_Flashback "Noelle! Noelle!' a young redhead yelled. _

"_LILY!" _

"_Where are you Elle?" _

"_Right here!" a young brunette said, in tow with a blonde and two other brunettes. They all embraced as Noelle whispered "Best friends forever, we'll never be apart…right?" The other girls nodded their heads in agreement and smiled. End Flashback_

Noelle Carvin sat, dressed in all black, wiping the tears out of her hazel eyes, as she thought about that night, when they were in the fourth grade. They had been best friends for as long as she could remember, it was the five of them Noelle Carvin, Lily Blasé, Danielle Hewitt, Maria Karzai and Anne Kaler. They were pushed together as toddlers, because they shared a gift, a burden or a blessing, depending how you looked at it. They were the Daughters of Salem, burdened with tremendous powers at the tender age of three. Their mothers were the daughters before that, and all their other women ancestors before them.

Now it was only four of them left, to hold up their Daughters of Salem legacy, and maintain their secret.

Noelle Carvin, the loudest of the group, was always one to speak her mind, and to be very stubborn. The most rebellious of the group, she was wild and crazy at times, a bit of party animal, and a severe hothead. 5'5 with extremely long legs, and not the curviest body ever, she was always skinny, and never really worried about weight, but had somewhat of a curvy body, unlike some super skinny girls out there. Hazel eyes that always turned green when excited, and long dark brown hair, that got frizzy when she was upset. Known for her sharp tongue, and asshole tendency, she was rarely scared, and fiercely loyal. She, was one of the most emotional unstable girls in the group,

Lily Blasé, the romantic of the group, was always reading quotes, and doodling lyrics. Shorter then most, she was only still 5'3, with a petite body. Her hair was never the same color, sometimes it was light brown, sometimes it was blonde. Her eyes could never be classified into one color, as they changed from gray, to blue, to green, to back to blue, to occasional silver, if she was especially excited. With mood swings that came as they pleased, she was sometimes compared to a pregnant woman, especially with all her odd food cravings at three in the morning. A profound music lover, she listened to anything and everything, and was always at her happiest singling along to a song.

Danielle Hewitt, with her sharp tongue, and quick wit, she was a bit of a bitch, but deep down, was one of the most caring girls you'd ever meet, a real Mother Teresa that one. She stood tall at 5'5, with long legs, and a soccer player build, with an actual woman's body, unlike some. Her dark skin and long dark brown, almost black hair that turned red in the sun, contrasted with her light brown eyes, which were always lined in some sort of eyeliner, her favorite object in the world. Hard to approach, and a snob at first, she was very picky with men, and like Noelle, wasn't all that great at relationships.

Anne Kaler, on the other hand, was great at relationships, and was almost always in one. The designated mother of the group, she was the most responsible at times, and just had a motherly air about her.5'3 with long strawberry blonde hair, and golden hazel eyes gave her a wholesome look, but she was far from it. As bad-ass she pleased, she could party as hard as the rest, but wake up at 8 the next morning and make breakfast for everyone.

Maria Karzai was basically the attention whore of the group. She loved the spotlight, and the spotlight loved her. Black wavy hair, and green-blue eyes, with her 5'4 stature, and a belly dancers body, as she was half Persian, and had curves like all the rest. Loud, bubbly, and sweet, but also self destructive, and unstable at times, Noelle and Danielle sometimes had to drag her home, when she partied too much, even by their standards. She got into lots of trouble at times, and often made big mistakes.

They had never been apart for more then a month, and now they would never see Maria again. She was killed in a fatal accident, driving home from her volleyball practice, when out of nowhere, a drunk driver slams into her, killing them both instantly.

The five of them, now four, were as different as different could be, yet, they were the best of friends, like sisters. With Maria gone, it was like they weren't whole, they weren't completed, their fantastic five days were over.

So, a week later, her family and friends gathered for her funeral. Noelle sat with Lily, Annie and Danielle, as Alexandra Karzai

spoke. Now it was their turn to make their speech.

Noelle began "I've known Maria since birth, we all have and I knew and I know her like the back of my hand."

Danielle intervened "The five of us, we were so close, and we've gone through so much together, its crazy not having her right next to me."

Annie said next "What happened to her was sad, but we know she's safe now, wherever she may be, probably at the mall, that was like her heaven."

Lily finished "We miss her so much, I wish I could hear her corny jokes, and see her dorky dance moves one last time, we love you Maria, and we miss you."

Later that night, the four girls sat in Danielle's room, reminiscing over all the trouble Maria used to always get them in, when there was a rap on the door. Danielle yelled "It's open!", as Robin Hewitt walked in, with a grave expression on her face, and clutching five silver pendants in her hand.

Robin said quietly "Girls, please, come in the sitting room."

The four girls got up, and walked to the sitting room, all dreading what they would hear next. The sitting room was very serious, all browns and reds, and was only used in important, often upsetting situations, and was never a particularly jubilant place to be.

As they opened the door, they saw Kimberly Carvin, Linda Blasé, Alexandra Karzai and Kat Kaler, staring at them, without saying a word.

Noelle muttered "Well, hello to you too."

Kimberly Carvin snapped "Noelle Lila, this is not the time for fun and games; this is a serious, important matter."

Noelle shot back "Well damn, just tell us already!"

Alexandra Karzai said "I know this is rough on you girls, especially now that there are only four of you to uphold the Daughters of Salem legacy. But we have made a decision that will benefit you all, and will help you move on, and control your powers."

Lily crossed her arms "Thank you for including us in the decision process, I mean, after all we are almost adults."

Linda Blasé continued "Don't get smart Lily. This is what's best for you all, and as you are not eighteen, none of you are, you will do as we say."

Anne rolled her eyes "So, what are we doing then. Making such a damn big deal about it, just tell us already."

Alexandra said quietly "We've decided to transfer you to Spenser Academy."

Danielle asked "Where the hell is that?"

"Ipswich, Massachusetts."

Lily paled, even more, so her already fair skin was as white as a sheet. "Massachusetts? Why there of all places?"

Linda smiled sincerely "It will be fine, you'll be fine. Spenser is a very prestigious private school, that is willing to accommodate you, which is a surprise based on your past behavior," as she looked at Noelle and Danielle.

Noelle smirked "Go on, without the accusatory looks please, I mean, so there were a few fights here and there, and a few times skipping class, big deal."

Robin smiled, but continued "So, you are going to start your senior year there, and I want you all to have something," as she passed four of the five silver pendants to the four girls. They all inspected them, staring at the thin chain and interlocking 'S' and 'D', and in between the two letters, there was a small diamond. "These are for you. Wear them at all times, never take them off, even in the water. Protected by magic, they should never break, and if something bad ever happens to one of you four, physically or emotionally, it will become freezing. These are for your protection, as you've never been outside of Salem with these powers, and who knows what could happen."

Noelle asked "What makes you think something bad is going to happen?"

Kimberly smiled "Where you girls go, trouble always follows."


	2. Chapter One

**AN;**Okay first chappterrr. basically the same thing, just with a few added things. Less of jumping around, so its not confusing :)

Chapter One

They were in Danielle's Lincoln Navigator, and they had finally arrived in Ipswich, after driving cross country from Salem.

"Ew, it's so…wet." Annie said, as she looked at the rainy scenery.

Noelle laughed "Brilliant observation."

The car lurched forward, and Danielle screamed "See, this is exactly why you got you're license taken away Lily, you're all up on the curb and shit, gawd."

Lily shrugged "At least you know we're here."

They stared at the entrance, and the looming gray building, and all the teenagers milling back and forth around the campus.

Danielle laughed "Looks pretty hardcore."

Noelle snickered "As hardcore as you can get."

Anne slapped both on their heads and barked "Let's go, NOW!"

Lily rolled her eyes "Yes mother,"

They walked into the school and right and left, people gawked at them. They first glanced at them, because they were so gorgeous, but never could tear their eyes away, because they had an air about them. **Mysterious**, sexy _dangerous_. As they walked up to their dorm, more people gawked at them.

Noelle snapped "Do you want something?" to a group of second years.

Anne rolled her eyes "Stop abusing children." Noelle sighed as she glanced at the paper that had their room on it "I share a room with Danielle, man, she snores."

Danielle smacked her head, as they entered their respective rooms for the night.

The next morning, Noelle and Danielle were shook awake by Anne. Noelle slapped her, and Danielle yelled "GET OUT!"

Anne sighed "Just get up; we have class, come on grandma."

Danielle snapped "Young'n, don't start."

Noelle sighed, as walked to the girls showers. She jumped in quickly, and shrieked from the cold water.

She cursed loudly, as she finished showering, and walked back to her dorm. She saw her uniform lying on her bed, and she wrinkled her nose in disgust. Danielle sighed loudly behind her, "I know, they're horrible." Noelle shrugged, as she pulled on the skirt, and rolled it up to mid-thigh, knowing Anne would have a heart attack. She slipped on a black tank top under her oxford, buttoning it halfway, and rolling up the sleeves, fastening the gold juicy couture charm bracelet Maria and she had both had since the eighth grade. That bracelet meant so much to her, now that Maria was gone, it was one of the only possessions she had left. She wore every charm that both she and Maria had owned; the most important was the heart, that after Maria's death, she inscribed the five girl's names, as a lasting memory.

Danielle muttered "FUCK!" as she dropped her perfume on the ground, smashing it into pieces. Noelle instantly pointed her finger, and as they perfume bottle reshaped itself, and flew to her dresser, Anne and Lily opened the door, and saw her using.

"NOELLE! WHAT THE FUCK DID I TELL YOU?" Anne yelled

"Shut up Anne, what the fuck is up your ass?"

"I told you to stop using, and look how you listen to me, I swear Noelle, you're gonna get us found out someday, I'm telling you!" Anne said.

Noelle snapped "Whatever it is, it's sideways."

Lily sighed "Let's not start again, its early, lets just go to class."

They walked into class, but were surprised to see that it had already started. The professor sneered at them, and said loudly "Seeing that you are all late, you wont mind not sitting together, now will you?"

Noelle rolled her eyes, and said "Sorry, but we're new here, so it's not our fault."

The professor shot back" Well, it said the correct time on your schedule, so I do believe you were just dilly dallying in the hallway."

"Well my bad then."

"Why yes, it is your bad."

"You know what, there's no need to be rude."

"Just have a seat next to Mr. Garwin, please…"

"Miss Carvin. The blonde's Miss Kaler, the brunette is Miss Hewitt, and the other one is Miss Blasé."

"Ah, well Miss Hewitt, please sit next to Mr. Simms, Miss Blasé sit next to Mr. Parry, and Miss Kaler, I do believe there is a seat available next to Mr. Danvers.

They all sat in their seats, as class began, once again, after the interruption.

Anne looked to her right, and saw Mr. Danvers. Broad shouldered, dark haired, and brown eyed, he was the epitome of what looked to be a boarding school boy, she could practically see his defined body peeking through his white button down, as he had shrugged off his blazer in the beginning of class. He said in a deep voice "I'm guessing you're new."

"Ya think?"

He smiled, "Sorry that was probably really stupid, I was just trying to make conversation."

She blushed lightly, and began to twirl her hair, and kick up her foot slightly. He continued, "I'm Caleb. Caleb Danvers if you'd like to get specific."

She smiled "I'm Anne Kaler. But you can call me Annie."

"So Annie, where you from?"

"Oregon."

"Well, that's pretty far from here."

"Yeah, my parents sort of got sick of our troublemaking."

"Our?"

"Eh, mostly Noelle. She's been known to cause chaos."

"Well, Reid and her we'll get along just fine."

"Probably, if you're talking about the one with the fingerless gloves."

"That'd be him. So, I'm glad you guys came, it's been a while since we've had cool new kids."

Meanwhile, a row behind them, Lily sat, playing a game on her Ipod. On her left, was another broad shouldered boy, but this time, his hair was long, and light brownish-red, and piercing hazel-green eyes. Bike keys were lying carelessly on top of his notebook, and eyes directed towards a tall, skinny Hispanic brunette, with brown eyes, long hair, a ridiculously low buttoned oxford, with no tank top underneath, and her black bra peeking out and a suspiciously over flirtatious personality. Lily laughed, as she saw the girl swung her hair around, giggling with the four boys that surrounded her.

Pogue said "What's so funny?"

"Nothing really, just that girl being way too flirtatious, to the point where she's a bit sluttish."

"She is not slutty!"

"Hey now, don't get so defensive, what's that your sister?"

"My girlfriend."

Lily tried to hold back a laugh, as she apologized.

"It's okay, I get it. She's just friendly…that's all. I'm Pogue."

"Lily. But that's not friendly…that's…" Lily was interrupted by the girl, Pouge's girlfriend, as she plopped down on his lap.

"Hey baby," she said, kissing his cheek.

He kissed her back, and saw Lily smirk, and go back to listening to her Ipod. He knew his girlfriend was overly flirtatious, but no one other then his best friends had ever said that to him. Especially such a pretty girl.

Three seats down, Danielle sat, and pulled out a piece of paper, every intention of taking notes, until she noticed that no one else was taking notes at the moment. She pulled out her bright green notebook, and grabbed her black sharpie, and started to doodle in the corner. Minutes passed, and a full corner was doodled to perfection, filled with hearts, smileys, and favorite lyrics. The professor said loudly, "Now get with your partners, to compare notes." She looked up, and saw her partner. Blue eyes, olive skin, and black hair, he was gorgeous. His oxford clung to his lanky, muscular chest, and his hair looked wet, like he just got out of the pool. He smiled at her, and said "Hey partner, you're new, so I'm Tyler Simms."

"Danielle Hewitt."

"So, you have your notes?"

"Uh…about that…see what happened was…"

"Never mind, its cool, Reid uses that line with me all the time, I have the notes."

"Reid?"

"That blonde one, up sitting next to that brunette."

"Ah, I see."

"So, where are you from?"

"Oregon."

"Hey wait! You're the girl, who came with her three friends."

"The one and only."

"Oh, cool. Well, uh…here's the notes."

"Thanks," She said, flashing him a charming smile.

Lastly, two rows up and to the right, sat Noelle. As she sat, attempting to pay attention to the asshole professor drone on and on about the Cold War, she noticed something very good looking sitting right next to her. Blonde, gray eyed, tall, and lanky, he was…pretty. He turned his head around, and she immediately picked up her pen, and wrote her name in the corner of her notebook. He surveyed her slowly, and finally cleared his throat and said "Hey there."

She nodded back at him, waiting for him to make a proper introduction. "I'm Reid Garwin."

"Noelle Carvin," she replied flatly.

"Hey, wait; are you the new girl, who has her friends with her?"

"The one and only…"

He smirked "No one ever told me you girls were this good looking…"

"Hmm, guess it slipped their mind."

"Well, well, Noelle, have you met anyone to show you here, because I'm more then willing."

"I'm pretty self sufficient, thanks."

"The least I can do is inviting you to a party tonight, and then you can get to know some people, especially me," he said with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Maybe."

At then end of class, Reid said "See you tonight?"

Noelle replied "Don't get your hopes up," as she ran a hand through her hair and turned to Danielle, who was right behind her.

"I won't, but I know you're gonna come," he called over his shoulder.

"Oh yeah? How so?"

"You just cant get enough of the Garwin babe, cant get enough," as he walked off.

Danielle smirked at Noelle and Noelle rolled her eyes "Don't. Start"

Danielle smiled "He's cuuute, and your type."

Anne smirked "At it already Elle?"

Noelle flipped Anne off, as she walked out of the room, into the hallway "We have a party to go to."

**AN;;** REVIEWW? 


	3. Chapter Two

**ANN;;** Second chapter. Review? 

Chapter Two

As they got ready, Anne gave Noelle the third-degree burn on Reid, while Danielle was straightening Lily's brown-blonde hair. Noelle sighed "There's nothing going on Anne or should I say _Mother._ I barely know him."

Anne smiled "Like that's stopped you before. He's so your type. Don't fight it!"

Noelle flipped Anne off once again, as she ran a comb through her chestnut hair.

Lily said "Guys… this is the first time we've been out since Maria."

Danielle continued "So in her honor, let's have some fun!!!"

Noelle smiled "Hell yes."

The four girls walked out, linking arms, to Danielle's car.

Once the girls arrived at the dells, they weren't impressed. It was all dirt, with a blazing bonfire, and loads of skimpy dressed people dancing. Lily murmured "This looks…dirty…"

Danielle rolled her eyes "It is a bonfire dear…"

"So? No excuse for uncleanliness."

As Caleb stood around talking to Pogue, Reid, Tyler, Kate and her new roommate Sarah, he saw a pretty blonde in his perphial vision. He turned slightly, and saw it was his History partner Anne. He waved her over, yelling "Hey Anne!"

The four girls walked up, and Kate and Sarah wrinkled their nose in disgust. They already didn't like the new girls, and Kate immediately attached herself to Pogue, letting everyone know he was taken.

Anne giggled" Caaleb, I said call me Annie!"

Caleb smiled "So, Annie, who are you're friends?"

Anne twirled her strawberry blonde hair and pointed to her friends "Noelle Carvin, Danielle Hewitt, and Lily Blasé."

Reid smirked at Noelle, and walked over to her, draping his arm over her shoulder, "Hey there baby-girl, you came."

Noelle shrugged off his arm "I did, but don't think it was for you."

"You sure?"

"Told you not to get your hopes up."

"How many times do I have to tell you babe, you cant get enough. You can play hard to get, but I know you want me; I can see it in your eyes."

Noelle flipped her hair "Well, maybe you should get you're eyes checked."

Reid was taken aback, since girls just fell at his feet.

Noelle didn't see Pogue or Lily, and scanned the crowd for them. Then she heard Kate bellowing "I'M GONNA KILL THAT BITCH!!", and marching straight towards… Lily.

"YOU BITCH!" Kate yelled again.

Lily yelled back "What the hell?"

Kate pointed at Lily "I saw you all over my boyfriend, you fucking hoe!"

Lilly scoffed "Right, because talking to him, usually qualifies as stealing your boyfriend."

Kate huffed "Don't get smart with me you little wench, I will beat your ass."

"Let's go then!"

Pogue ran over "Kate, what the fuck?"

"You're cheating on me!"

"Kate, it's funny. You blame me for cheating, when you have hooked up with half the guys at this party!! Yeah, I know about you and Aaron in the History room last week. You know what, fuck this, it's over Kate. Sorry."

Kate was in shock, as she ran off with Sarah.

Lily said "That wasn't my doing was it?" with a sly grin.

Pogue smiled "Of course it wasn't." as he slung as arm around her shoulder.

Caleb rolled his eyes at the drama, and said to Anne "So, having fun?"

"Best time of my life, cant you tell?" she said.

Caleb smiled, but then a redhead came between them. "Hey Caleb"

He nodded "Kira," but his eyes were still on Anne. Kira spun around facing Anne "I'm Kira."

"Annie."

Kira smirked "Oh, the new one from Salem, with her friends! I heard you went to a _public_. Tell me, how does one go from a Salem public to Spenser?"

Anne laughed "Oh please I've been to every private school in Oregon; I just got kicked out of them, mostly thanks to Noelle.

Kira was about to say something snotty, but Caleb said "Kira, give it a rest."

Suddenly a shorter boy with golden brown curls and bright blue-green eyes said "Why don't you give it a rest?"

Caleb replied "I don't want any trouble Aaron."

"I'm sure you don't."

Aarons little lackey complained "These posers make me want to puke."

Reid glared at him "Is that right?"

Aaron smirked "I think you owe Kira an apology."

Caleb smirked back "No, I think Kira owes Anne an apology."

Aaron pushed Caleb hard, and as Caleb stumbled back, an u0familiar guy came between them patting Aaron's chest saying "You were being kind of bitchy."

Suddenly Aarons lackey threw up all over Aaron. Kira screamed "Oh you idiot!"

The music stopped, and a Shia LeBeouf look a like screamed in the microphone "Cops are on the way, everybody run!"

Everyone started going to their cars, and Caleb yelled to the girls "You need a ride??" They shook their heads, when the new guy piped up "I need one!"

Danielle replied "No problem!"

Caleb said "Nice going back there, I'm Caleb."

"Chase. Thought that guy and I were gonna go at it, his friends puking sure came in handy."

Reid snickered "Didn't it though?"

As the boys got in the car, Pogue smiled "Anne wants you man." Caleb just smiled.

Reid snorted "Just a smile, Caleb, you need to get your sex life up and running, cause if I were you, I'd be all over that."

Noelle, Danielle Anne and Lily got in their car with Chase, and say the guys drive away. They heard them being chased by the cops and heard someone yell "Harry Potter can kiss my ASS!" They all burst out laughing, as they were all avid Harry Potter fans. (**AN:** WHO ISNT?)

After everyone escaped and went back to the dorms, the police found a car with a kid in it. They just thought he was passed out so they broke open a window to get him out of the car. One officer flashed a light on the kids face and the police officer gasped. The kid's eyes were pure white, his skin a sickly gray color and his mouth wide open. Another officer whispered "Holy shit, what happened to him?"

That night, Caleb had fallen asleep after hiding all the alcohol away from his mother, a deep sleep, dreaming about those new intoxicatingly beautiful girls, and about how stupid Reid was, using so much that night, but suddenly, he woke up, to see a tall, ghostly figure looming over him. He jumped up gasping, but then, it vanished into thin air. He muttered "A darkling?" before drifting back to sleep.

The next day, Caleb was out running errands, and on the phone with Pogue.

"I'm telling you Pogue, someone used so much, it woke me out of a dead sleep."

"What makes you think it was Reid?"

"It's always Reid… JESUS!" Caleb yelled as he saw a darkling. It looked exactly like the kid that died at the dells. He turned sharply and slammed into a huge truck. Caleb automatically used, and two seconds later, everything was fine. He picked up the phone, breathing erratic "I just saw a darkling, of the kid at the dells."

"Who would send you a darkling?"

"I don't know!"

"Well next time we go to Nicky's we'll talk to Reid and Ty."

They hadn't gotten around to going to Nicky's for about two months, because of school, work and swim practices. But they had all gotten closer, and Anne and Caleb was closest romantically. So when he invited her to Nicky's she was ecstatic, so she brought Danielle, Lily and Noelle along. Once they got there, it was loud, noisy and full of life.

Pouge waved them over, and Caleb blushed slightly, noticing Anne.

Anne sighed "I'm bored."

Tyler smirked "So, why don't you go out and dance?"

Anne smiled "Caleb, lets dance," as she led him out to the dance floor. As she pressed against him she felt him relax, as she moved her hips to the beat, and guided him to move in the same beat as her. After the song was over, he led her outside. They started walking, making small talk.

Then they heard yelling and Caleb recognized the voices. He led Anne back inside looking into her gold eyes, and kissed her gently on the lips, before making his way back outside, yelling "WHAT IS GOING ON?!?"

Reid gloated "He bet I couldn't make a combo shot and…I did."

Aaron and his little friend said "And were not gonna pay you shit, so you can get over it."

Caleb replied "Let's just forget about then."

Nicky came out side and said "Take it somewhere else ladies, NOW!" swinging a baseball bat.

After Aaron and his friends left, Caleb yelled "What were you thinking?"

Reid groaned "Caleb, we were just having fun!"

Tyler piped up "They were suckers for it!!"

Reid walked up to Caleb and glared "Why don't you stop being such a pussy?" as his eyes turned black, gripping Caleb's arm, squeezing it until it turned blue, and finally letting go.

Caleb got really pissed, and yelled "It's addictive you idiot!!!" as he threw Reid against a wall. Reid threw a keg at him, but Caleb blocked it and them him against another wall, full with liquor.

He shouted "Keep using like you did tonight, like you did that night at the dells, and you'll be as good as dead when you ascend!"

Reid yelled back "So I made him throw up, big deal," as Tyler held him back.

"I'm talking later and you know it!"

"The hell I do," Reid yelled, then lowering his voice "I didn't use **later**" as the pushed past Caleb.

**AN;;** Review? 


	4. Chapter Three

**AN;** Chapter three, and its okay, I guess. The whole spit your game part is from my guy friends, best guy friends actually, who keep making fun of me. Editedd. Anyways, i hope you like it :D 

Chapter Three

By now, Pogue, Caleb, Reid, Tyler, Lily, Noelle, Annie, and Danielle had become the best of friends and knew almost everything about each other…**almost anything **that is.

After that night, Anne and Caleb had always been around each other, it was sickening. Meanwhile, the rest of them had ongoing flirtations, Danielle and Tyler, Lily and Pogue, and Noelle and Reid.

One day in English, Noelle sat in between Caleb, who fell asleep, and Pogue, not paying attention.

She leaned back lazily, "Poguie Bear, how are you?"

He sighed, rolling his golden brown eyes "Stop calling me Poguie Bear!"

She grinned "You love it. Anyways…stop avoiding the question!"

"I'm okay."

"What's up with you and Lily?"

"Nothing?"

"Oh please, you both like each other, stop being so **stubborn**!!"

"I'm not being stubborn!"

"Poguie Bear, don't lie to yourself, its not becoming."

Pogue remained silent, as Noelle gave him a hug saying "Is Pogue Bear mad at me," in a sing song voice.

He laughed and shook his head, making his long dark brown hair fly in every direction.

The professor bellowed "Ms. Carvin, pay attention!!"

Noelle rolled her eyes, and continued her conversation.

**::Meanwhile::**

Reid, Lily and Tyler sat in Calculus talking, and Lily felt a buzz in his pocket. She said, "Hold on, my ass is buzzing."

Reid burst out laughing at the inappropriateness of the comment, and people turned around to look at him, but kept staring because he and Tyler were just so damn gorgeous.

"Psst, guys its Danielle and Anne, they say hi." Reid smirks at Tyler and Tyler flips him off.

Lily smirked "Is there something you should tell me Tyler?"

Tyler blushed "No, nothing."

As the class went on, Tyler, Lily and Reid talked amongst themselves, not even noticing how the whole class was either sighing or sneering at them.

The next class, Aaron plopped down next to Noelle, Danielle, Annie and Lily. They were sort of friends, even though Reid, Tyler, Caleb and Pogue disliked him. He leaned in, quietly saying "Hey, I'm having a party tonight, you should come, all of you, even the guys, it should be a wicked time."

Danielle smiled "Sounds like a pretty good time, we'll be there."

Aaron smirked "Awesome, see you there," as he threw a look in Noelle's direction who laughed in response.

Reid, who was sitting in the row above them with Tyler, rolled his eyes and scoffed "Ew, why are you going to his party, hes such an asshole."

Noelle rolled her eyes "And so are you. You're going, because I said so."

Reid sighed, running a hand through his hair "Women these days, so bossy."

After class was over, Anne walked out into the parking lot with Caleb, and got in his Mustang, and began driving over to the pharmacy, so Anne could pick up some eye drops for Danielle. Things were surprisingly not awkward between the two, but then, Caleb pulled along the side of the sidewalk, and turned to face her.

"Anne, I like you. So, don't think that kiss was for shits and giggles, its cause I like you, a lot."

Anne smiled "What about Sarah?"

"What about her? I don't care about Sarah, I care about you."

"Oh."

"That's all I get? An 'oh'?" He said teasingly.

Anne smiled, kissing him on the lips gently.

Caleb mumbled "So does this mean you'll go out with me?"

Anne smirked, into the kiss, mumbling back "Fuck yeah."

A few hours later, Noelle sat in her room, happy to have the peace and quiet in her room, Danielle was out somewhere. She sat there staring out the window, just speculating on how everyone here was the same, but yet, her and her best friends were so different. The students at Spenser would party, fuck around, go to college, have kids with rich spouses, and just live their life normally. Her on the other hand, had it pretty tough. How would she explain it to anyone who got close to her? How would she hide it from her next boyfriend, her next serious boyfriend? How come she has to deal with is? Why her? How would she explain it to her husband? Would her husband hate her, think she was a dirty old witch? Was this the kind of thing her and Danielle, Lily and Anne were going to be subjected to for the rest of their lives? Because, if so…she sort of wanted out.

Right as she was contemplating all her thoughts, Reid walked in. Her heart started beating faster, he was pretty, gorgeous, beautiful, but that was it. He was too pretty, and with that kind of prettiness, there is a sense of cockiness, at least in Reid Damian Garwin. He knew he was damn hot, and he knew everyone else knew it. He was of like a Greek god stature, with his tall 6'2 height, and lanky, yet muscular body, with his too-long-for-functional-purposes-but-so-freaking-sexy blonde hair that he always ran his fingerless gloved hands through. His ice blue-gray eyes pierced through you, and you felt like he could read your mind. He reminded her of Draco Malfoy, but she never said that, he hated Harry Potter.

He grinned at her "Why are you staring at the desk?"

She shrugged "Just thinking."

He laughed "You think? Since when? Why are you so quiet?"

"I don't know its weird being here. Like something off. Weird even."

Reid breathed in slowly, as he thought "_What if she knows?_"

He cleared his throat "What do you mean?

"I cant explain it…"

He fiddled with a ring on her desk, twirling it, and he blew the long bangs out of his eyes, just making his ridiculously messy hair already twenty times messier.

They sat there just looking at each other, like they were having a conversation with no words, until his phone rang. He answered it, putting it on speaker, in case it was someone they were both friends with.

A screechy, unattractive voice rang out. "Baby! I've been trying to reach you all day!!"

Reid replied "Sorry, who is this?"

"Melanie. From Thursday? Remember?"

He smirked "Oh Melanie, I remember, why would I forget?" laying on the charm.

He grinned at Noelle, trying to let her know he was just kidding, but she wasn't looking.

He tuned out Melanie, as his thoughts surrounded him. He wanted, needed to know how Noelle could be so pretty, but yet pay absolutely no attention to him. Why he constantly flirted with her and either she would flirt back, or just ignore it all together. She was messing with his mind a bit, and he doubted she even noticed. She was always so wrapped up in her thoughts lately. He liked her, they got each other, and they understood most of the trials and tribulations they each went through. It was like the two rebels against the world, but not so…geeky. But she never gives him the time of the day, or night, or whenever. He wasn't used to this, and he was excited about what would happen, but in the back of his mind he doubted himself. How will she react if she'll ever find out about his powers? What if they did get together? Would she dump him because he wasn't close to his family? That wasn't his fault. His mom was always off somewhere and his dad sick. And they weren't awesome parents to begin with. What if she was family-oriented? What if she valued family among everything else? What the fuck would he do then? What if she called him some Harry potter wannabe, or worse…Draco Malfoy?Why doesn't she get it? Its Caleb and Annie, Pogue and Lily, somewhat, Tyler and Danielle, if he ever grows the balls to do something about it, and it just makes sense, her and him. They were the rebels of the group, the outspoken ones; the ones that would get in you're face, and tough enough to back up their words.

Suddenly loud music woke him from the thoughts of his sub-consciousness.

It was some emo-acoustic song that Noelle and Lily always listened to. She was singing along, not even paying attention to him. That frustrated him.

He stared at her, watching her mouth all the words and laughed "How do you remember all the lyrics?"

"Practice."

He got up, and said "I'm gonna go, I'll see you at the party later."

He expected, or more wanted her, to kiss him, saying she never wanted him to leave her, and then pin him to the bed and make out with him, and they'd have passionate sex for days.

Noelle replied "Kay, see ya. Call me before you leave."

Reid sighed, so much for that.

**::Meanwhile::**

Danielle was doing laps in the Spenser pool, when Tyler walked in, ready to practice. He was on the swim team with the boys, and he was always overshadowed by them, but he was really good, one of the best. He dropped his bag on the floor, and pulled off his shirt, when Danielle surfaced. He blushed, and she waved. She was so pretty, and perfect and so nice. He blushed more as he pulled off his jeans, and dived into the pool. Danielle watched him swim back and forth, in no time, and yelled out to him "Ty, you're such a good swimmer!!"

He floated over to her, and smiled "Thanks."

"So, what's up?"

"Nothing really. You?"

"Nothing, I guess. You going to Aaron's party tonight?"

"I guess…there's probably gonna be a fight, no doubt about it."

"With Reid being there, of course. What's the Fall Fest?"

"It's a dance, on Halloween, coincidently Caleb's birthday, and like most people go with dates, and just hang out. Sort of like the Dells parties, but… more formal."

"Ohh, I bet you already have a date, or at least loads lined up."

"Not really, not when they can go with one of the other guys."

"Why? You're awesome!"

"Well, girls don't seem to think so."

"Aw, Ty, do you know how many girls obsess over you?"

"Why? They could go for Caleb or Pogue, or Reid."

"Well maybe they're attracted to your boy next door charm, and you aren't as cocky as them."

"Well what about you?"

"I don't know, I guess I haven't really been looking in all the right places in my past relationships, so…I don't know…"

"Exactly, but you still have guys always fawning over you."

"Not really."

"Don't deny it…"

As Danielle opened her mouth to reply, Tyler leaned in and kissed her, in the middle of the pool. She was caught off guard, but kissed him back. Danielle finally realized how much she liked Tyler, really liked Tyler. She was perfect for her, sweet, and caring, and still funny, and charming, when you got to know him. Way different from her other controlling boyfriends, he was just…perfect. When they broke apart, he blushed, and she laughed, as dove into the water, trying to make it all as un-awkward as possible, but they were both thinking to themselves _"Did that just happen?"_

Night grew nearer and nearer as the four girls got ready. Danielle pulled on her favorite pair of dark jeans, and a green tank top, and was applying her beloved eyeliner, while Lily grilled her on what happened with her and Tyler.

Danielle sighed, obviously exasperated "It was nothing, we just kissed, okay?"

Lily said "Right, because making out in the pool is always nothing, especially when it's with Tyler," as she applied silvery eye shadow, to match her gray tee shirt, and dark jean skirt.

Noelle rolled her hazel eyes "Danni, we all know it meant something to the both of you, so just do something about it! I mean, he's shy, and your not," she said while adjusting her strategically ripped dark blue jeans and thin white tank top.

Danielle huffed "I CAN BE SHY!"

Anne scoffed "Never have," as she slipped on her light pink camisole and her black jeans.

Danielle glared "Hey, now, just because you have a boyfriend and all now…"

"Jealous?"

"OF you and Ca? Not a chance babe."

Noelle pretended to wipe the tears out of her eyes "Our baby, all grown up and dating an older man too!"

Danielle, Lily and Noelle all broke into high pitched 'AWW's, as they hugged her.

Anne laughed at her friends and said "Alright, let's go."

As they walked out into the parking lot, and stared at the four cars parked in front of them, Lily's environmentally friendly green Mercury Mariner Hybrid, Noelle's silver Audi Q7, Danielle's black Porsche Cayenne and Annie's red Chrysler Aspen.

Noelle squealed "Lets take mine!" as she slid into the drivers seat, and started the car, as Andrew McMahon's** (AN: Something Corporate & Jacks Mannequin)** voice filled the car. The girls all hopped in the car, and drove to Aaron's house right off campus.

People lounged outside on his lawn, making out and drinking, but inside is where the real party was. As they stepped in, loud music vibrated off the walls, and everyone was dancing, or in the kitchen, getting more drinks. They spotted Reid, Tyler, Pogue and Caleb, and walked over to them. Caleb kissed Annie, and led her off to the kitchen to get a drink, while everyone else just stood around. Suddenly, Aaron popped up, hugging Lily and Danielle and kissing Noelle on the cheek, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Having a good time?" Reid opened his mouth to say something smart, but Noelle interrupted him, to prevent a fight, with a quick "We just got here, so let's dance?" Aaron led Noelle to the dance floor, practically impaling his groin on her ass, before she moved away, putting some space between them. Reid scoffed "What is she doing with _him_" Lily laughed "It looks like they're dancing." Danielle snickered "Or just having sex."

Reid said "What! They're doing what?" as his voice cracked.

Tyler laughed "Chill man, she's coming back."

Reid shrugged "Like I care anyways man."

Noelle replied "Care about what?"

Reid said dryly "Having a good time with Aaron?"

Noelle rolled her eyes "Whatever Reid."

He laughed "I'm just saying, he looked pretty excited."

"REID! SHUT UP!"

"Noelle, go ahead, spit your game, right?" Reid said as he laughed harder.

"REID DAMIAN GARWIN!"

Aaron walked over, with a drink in his hand, and alcohol on his breath and said drunkenly "Whass the matter Elle?"

"Nothing Aaron, go enjoy your party."

"I'd enjoy it more if you girls were with me."

"I'm sorry Aaron, but you're gonna have to party solo, I think we're about to head home."

"Stay."

Reid chuckled slightly.

"What's so funny pretty boy?"

"The fact that you cant take a hint."

"Oh yeah? Well…well…well."

"Don't strain that tiny brain of yours; you'll need it at some point in your life?"

"Garwin, don't make me…"

Reid teased "Make you what Adams? Cry?"

"GARWIN! I NEVER CRIED!"

Reid smirked "He cried, once, when I beat him in an in-school tournament."

"Garwin, why are you here?" Kira snapped as she approached them.

Reid sighed "I do have a first name you know."

Anne rolled her eyes "Reid, lets go. Asshole time is now over."

Reid smirked slightly "But I'm just getting…"

He was cut off by a quick blow to his face, in his jaw.

Reid's mouth didn't start bleeding like most peoples, but instead, he punched Aaron in the nose so hard, Aaron stumbled over, and then hit the ground.

Pogue sighed "What the fuck Reid?"

Anne glared at Reid "Lets go. NOW."

As soon as they were outside, the cool breeze hit their faces, and warm bodies, as Anne let out a stream of curse words, and finally finishing with "Fuck Reid, cant you just be civil with him for once? Just so we could have a good time?"

Reid spat, and a little bit of blood hit the ground, as he said "Annie, just shut up, damn. It's me, and it's Aaron. We've been like this since what, second grade?"

Tyler put in "First actually."

Reid smirked "Exactly. So I don't know why you're all up my ass about this, because you knew that it would probably happen."

Annie glared 'Well, maybe if you weren't such an asshole all the damn time, you guys wouldn't be like that!"

Reid opened his mouth, but Noelle instantly covered it, so he couldn't say anything stupid.

"Annie, why don't you just relax? I mean, we all knew that Reid and Aaron would get into a fight. I mean, that's just what they do. Piss each other off."

Reid started licking her hand, in an attempt to get it off of him, so he could say what he wanted to say, but Noelle went on "I'm gonna drive this dumbass home, before he starts another fight."

Anne rolled her eyes one last time, and nodded, walking towards Caleb's car.

As Reid and Noelle got in her car, Noelle said "Don't you dare get blood on my damn seats."

He chuckled "Or what?"

"Or I'll shank your ass."

He smiled as Noelle continued "Reid that was sort of stupid, it wasn't necessary at all, and like, it was just pointless."

Reid countered 'What's your point?"

Noelle rolled her eyes "Whatever. Done trying to be the reasonable one here."

They parked in the dorm lot, and she said "Follow me," quietly, as they walked through the corridors, into the main kitchen.

Ride exclaimed "Hey! How'd you know how to get here?"

Noelle shrugged "I was hungry one night…so I walked around looking for a vending machine…and I found this instead."

She opened the two door chrome refrigerator, and grabbed a frozen bag of peas, and threw them to him. He just stared at them, and said "I'm not hungry."

Noelle laughed "You are so helpless. You put them on your mouth. So it stops swelling?"

She gingerly put the peas on his mouth, alongside his jaw as well, as he said "Ahh, cold cold cold. Take it off!"

"No, you pansy! Do you want to have a jaw the size of Uganda tomorrow morning?"

"No?"

"Okay then, hold it there."

"Is Uganda a real country?"

Noelle sighed "Aren't you supposed to be like an Honors student?"

He shrugged "I copy off of Baby boy."

"You are so lazy. Anyways, let's go."

As they walked up to their dorms, they saw two figures standing close, making out. As they walked closer, they saw it was Caleb and Anne, making out, in front of Noelle's door.

Reid opened the door to his room, and Noelle cleared her throat "So sorry to interrupt, but I'd like to get to my door, and go to sleep, but you can surely continue once I'm inside."

Caleb laughed running a hand through his mussed up hair, as she smirked at him and Reid, and walked into her room.

**AN;** OKAY SOO, REVIEW? PLEASE? oh if you have any ideas, hit me up about themm, cause im having a bit of a writers block. 


	5. Chapter Four

**AN;**so heres chapter four.I've decided to along with my marauder fic, i'm going to start another covenantxoc fic, a daughters of salem one as well, just with different characters. but dont worry, this will be my main one : 

Chapter Four

The next day, Anne sat in her History class, the only class the eight of them had together. Caleb fell asleep, so she just watched all of her friends interact. Pogue was staring at Lily, while Lily was listening to her green Ipod, mouthing the words, occasionally breaking out in drum solos, and sneaking glances at Pouge when he wasn't looking.

Reid and Noelle were sitting close together, messing with someone people in front of them, and laughing, and frequently getting yelled at by the teacher. Teachers hated them, especially when they were together,always looking like the perfect couple that they should be, but arent.

Danielle and Tyler were the most puzzling. Danielle was a fiery type of girl, scary when she's mad, bubbly when she's happy, and a real bitch if she needs to. She's the one that spits out witty remarks, and nasty insults, but still could be extremely sweet. But around Tyler, her fiery-ness subsided. She's so at ease with Tyler, never making a fool of herself, trying to impress him, just content where she is. Tyler, usually the quiet one, always overshadowed by Caleb, Reid and Pogue, is always so talkative and animated, but three blind mice could see he adored her, they way he's always blushing around her. They were both obviously nervous, and excited, from the kiss they shared yesterday, and shly kept their distance, passing a note back and forth

She and Caleb on the other hand, were perfect. She looked at him, while he was sleeping. He was always at his calmest while he was sleeping, his breathing, his expression, like he was always dreaming of something really great. He always said it was her, and she believed him.

She and Caleb were most alike, so it made sense for them to be together, it felt good. It was being with someone that got you, truly got you, and would do anything for you. She had that in Danielle, Noelle and Lily, but she needed that in a guy, which she got. Caleb was exactly like her; the mother/father figure in the group, always keeping their friends in line, especially Reid and Noelle, the thoughtful ones, and ooh, the worst ones in a bad mood. The responsible ones, but the warm, fun, always-have-a-kickass-time ones. As she thought, Caleb woke up. His bright brown eyes opened up, and saw his girlfriend the love of his present life, Anne Eliana Kaler. Her strawberry blonde bangs kept falling in her gold eyes. He truly loved her; she was the girl he thought of when he thought of the perfect one. His exact personality twin, but way prettier. They had many similarities, but they were different too, which made their relationship that much more exciting.

She looked down and saw he woke up. She kissed him lightly on the lips and saw Sarah snort from the row above them. Danielle and Noelle whipped their head around at the exact same time and spat "Sarah, I know you're attracted to Annie and all, but I don't thick she's interested, so maybe you should pay more attention to your work and not her, and maybe, just maybe you'll do enough to get your ass in community college. Doubt it though."

Noelle and Danielle bust out laughing, at how they both said the exact same thing, with out even planning it.

Anne smiled; this is why she adored them. Caleb paid no mind to Sarah, and kissed Anne again.

Lily smiled, and kept at her work. She was supposed to be memorizing Amendments, but instead she was listening to Jack's Mannequin.

Andrew McMahon's voice filled her ears, as 'Dark Blue' came on. She smiled again, this song always reminded of Pogue. Not because Pogue could sing or anything, but because he seemingly was always there for her. When she was flunking two classes, she was never that awesome at school, he was there, for her to cry on his shoulder. One time, she got lost, and he came and found her, and showed her around school for the rest of the day. They've had arguments, debates, and hes the one that can always match her temper. His temper is legendary, and so is hers. He gets possessive, and right now, she needs possessive. She felt like things could go wrong, but he'd stick by her, no matter what. Plus he was gorgeous. He was tall, at least four inches taller then her, his long light brown hair didn't look girly, it looked hot. His golden brown eyes always were full of laughter, and his body was like Gods gift to women. Pogue passed a note to her.

It read:** I don't think Jack's Mannequin is a unit in our History Book.**

She scribbled back **"How'd you know?"**

"**I looked at your Ipod. Plus you were doodling lyrics."**

"**Right, people think I'm such a geek for doing that."**

Pogue wanted to tell her he loved when she did that, that he loved everything she did, from the way she always ran her fingers through her auburn hair, to the way her eyes changed colors almost everyday, from gray, to green, to blue, to the way she never wore too much makeup, to the way she laughed, to the way she smiled at him, basically everything. She was the exact opposite of Kate, and he loved that about her. She wasn't high-maintenance, and catty, she could be a bitch though. He loved that she wasn't as self conscious as Kate, that she could hold her own in an argument, or a fight, and she was passionate about what she loved. He wanted to tell her he liked her, but he wasn't ready to be rejected, not yet at least.

Later that night, Lily sat in her dorm, listening to Jacks Mannequin, when Anne burst in the room.

Anne squealed "Party tonight!!"

Lily rolled her eyes "So much for the peace and quiet. No thanks, I don't really want to go."

Anne whined "Come awn!"

"I'm good."

Anne turned her heel and stomped out, yelling "FINE!"

Lily rolled her eyes again, she wasn't in an awesome mood, and Annie always got mad over little things. She wasn't in the mood to go to a party, and get swarmed by drunken guys wanting to hook up. She was **not** that kind of girl. There was a knock at the door, and she yelled "Annie, get over it I'm not going!"

Pogue stuck his head in, and smiled. Lily laughed "Oh, hey, haha, I thought you were Anne." He walked in, and sat on her bed, "So you're not going tonight?"

"Nahhh, I think I'm gonna go for a walk."

"Right now?"

"Now. Have fun tonight." And with that, Lily grabbed her Ipod, and hoodie, and walked out the door, leaving Pogue to sit on her bed, all alone.

It was a gloomy day, sun about to set, and it was cold. She loved these days, she loved to look at them, and they always fit her mood.

She put on her hood, and walked out into the campus park. Everyone was getting ready for this legendary party, so the park was deserted. She clicked on her Ipod, and The Spill Canvas filled her ears. 'All Hail the Heartbreaker' came on and she started singing along.

_I had the notion that you'd make me change my ways _

_My bad habits would be gone in a matter of days _

_I had the feeling that you'd open up my eyes _

_To a whole new world that had since been in disguise _

_But that day will most likely never come for me _

_And it's just my luck to end up getting stuck _

_To everything you are _

_So tonight I'll sit and pick apart your pictures _

_And overanalyze your words _

_But the truth is that I've never fallen so hard _

_It's taking everything in me _

_Just to forget your sweater so far_

Pogue sat in Lily's room, wondering why he just let her leave. Why had he gone over there? To tell her. And what'd he do? Let her go. Lily had her Itunes on shuffle, and the song 'All Hail the Heartbreaker' came on.

_I had the notion that you'd make me forget the world _

_But your indecisive mind shows me that _

_You are "just another girl" _

_I had the feeling that those looks you gave me were real _

_What if I ripped your heart apart at the seams? _

_Maybe then you'd know how I feel _

_But that day will most likely never come for me _

_And it's just my luck to end up getting stuck _

_To everything you are _

_So tonight I'll sit and pick apart your pictures _

_And overanalyze your words _

_But the truth is that I've never fallen so hard _

_It's taking everything in me _

_Just to forget your sweater so far_

As he listened to the lyrics he realized he can't be that guy. Obsessing over her, he had to tell her, then and now, because he hoped she felt the same way. And he was ready to be rejected. He could take it, if he needed to. He muttered to himself "Stop being such a pussy!" reminding himself of Reid.

He could act like Reid; just tell her he liked her. Pogue could tell Lily, that he liked her. As he thought of this, he ran to the only place he knew she'd be.

Lily sat on the bench, twirling the grass in her hand, listening to the last verses of the song. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Pogue run up to her. She was about to ask him what he was doing, but suddenly he kissed her. With anyone else, she'd push him off, but with Pogue, she just let herself fall into the kiss. She was finally doing the thing she's wanted to do since she met him, the night at the dells. As they pulled away, they both began to say "I love you." Lily smiled, and kissed him, "I love you too." Pogue grinned, and sat next to her, so they could watch the sun set together.

**AN;**so, like it? revieww? 


	6. Chapter Five

**AN:**okay, chapter five. im debating on wether to keep up with this story. i like the plot, but i cant seem to get what i want to say out. plus...not many people are reading. review and tell me if you want me to keep going. 

Chapter Five

The next day, they all decided to go to Nicky's. Lily, Pogue, Noelle, Reid, Caleb and Annie went to a movie before Nicky's while Tyler and Danielle stayed behind and studied for their Physics test, even thought they were in different classes.

It had definelty been awkward since the kiss, but less awkward then Danielle had expected and ever since the kiss, Tyler flirted with her more and more.

Danielle sighed "Ugh, I don't understand like any of this!!"

Tyler said "Lemme see if I can help, " as he leaned over to see her notebook. Danielle breathed in, trying her hardest not to swoon, smelling his mix of Dove soap and Axe.

Tyler looked up into her eys, laughing"I don't get it either!!"

Danielle smiled "We're gonna fail."

"Well, at least we'll fail together."

Their eyes met, amber and aqua, and they leaned into each other. Suddenly. His phone rang. They pulled away, blushing, and answered it. As he hung up, he said " Reid said to meet them at Nickys in twenty. I'll drive you." Danielle nodded, as he got up to leave. Right before he left, she kissed him quickly on the lips, and shut the door. As he walked to go get ready, he thought to himself "_ So what does this mean? That I should do something? Yes! DO SOMETHING!I want her, and only her, and I have to make my move, or some skeeze is going to steal her away. And then I'll be all….just no. Its now, or never."_

Those same thoughts ran through Danielles head, as they drove to Nickys. When they pulled into the parking lot, Tyler turned to her "Umm, Dani, I have something to tell you. I…I…I…"

Danielle smiled, and kissed him, to silence him. " I like you too."

Tyler shook his head " No, its more then that. I don't know what love is yet, I mean I'm only seveteen, and I mean, I havent had loads of experience, but I think I love you. You make me come out of my shell, you excite me, you make me feel way more important then the guys, you make me someone Danielle"

Danielle instantly melted. No one ever said that to her before, other then her mom and best friends said they loved her, but not like that.

"I think I love you too Tyler." She whispered, as she kissed him again. He breathed a sigh of relief, as they got out of the car, hand in hand, as they walked into Nicky's.

The morning after, Reid muttered to himself "Baby boy made a move before I did; I am seriously losing my touch.", as he walked down the hallway, skipping class.

He had left his physics notebook in Noelle's room; they had studied together last night. He remembered it, reliving every look she gave him, even though it's not like any of them meant anything, ever. He remembered the way she always smelled of apples and vanilla, and how her eyes always got big right before she was about to get angry. He even noticed how her hair reacted to her emotions, getting slightly bigger as she got more and more pissed. He didn't let anyone know it though. He was Reid Damian Garwin, for chrissakes. He didn't obsess over girls, **girls obsessed over him**. He was one to flirt, hookup, and drop. He had a flavor of the week, every single week, and everyone knew it. But lately, all he could think about was one girl. Her. Yeah she was gorgeous, but there were lots of gorgeous girls on campus, courtesy of all those good genes rich folks have. It was her personality, she was like him, without being sickeningly too alike, ala Caleb and Annie, but they were totally different. And he didn't know if this was just a passing fancy, his flavor of the month, you could call it, or the real deal. He had to figure it out, soon.

As he continued to walk down the hallway, girls stopped and started. He was used to it; he was considered one of the 'Sex Gods' at Spenser. They all whispered and giggled to their friends, probably talking about how they wanted him so bad. He wasn't cocky, he was confident, plus they were all loud enough for him to hear even if he had earmuffs on – which he'd never wear; he'd opt for his black beanie-. Girls constantly came up to him, asking him to come over, even if they didn't know him. He couldn't blame them. He was a natural born fighter…and a natural born loverand he was damn good at it too,_ if you know what I mean._

He rapped twice on Noelle's door, and she answered, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. He surveyed her, her hazel eyes sleepy and droopy, her dark hair messy, and her tank top riding up dangerously high, while her boy shorts rode dangerously low.

"Reid. What the fuck, it's like 10 am."

"Exactly. You should have been up two hours ago."

"Oh shit! We just had Italian, didn't we?"

"Yeah, and you left me all alone.!"

Noelle grinned, hugging him "I'm sorry."

Reid's body heated up, and he pulled away saying "Get dressed."

"Nooo, I don't want to go to class!"

"You're going to class; go get ready, and meet me downstairs in ten minutes."

Noelle came bounding down the stairs into the campus park, her hair flying every which way, her fingers running frantically over the keyboard of her new cell phone, not even paying attention to Reid, eyes still glued to her phone screen.

Reid scoffed "Hello to you too."

"Heyy…"

Reid snatched the phone from her and threw it in his bag.

Noelle shrieked "RUDE MUCH?"

Reid rolled his eyes, and started walking, in big strides.

Noelle walked faster, trying to keep up with him. She asked "Why such a rush? You despise Lit."

Reid smiled "Ew, you know me way too well," as he slowed his pace down.

She whined "Reid,why are you making me go to class??"

He snorted "Because."

"Because what?"

"Because."

"Give me one good reason."

"Because, I said so."

"Excuse me, you are not Annie, don't boss me around." Noelle snapped as she stomped into Lit.

Reid rolled his eyes, she had such a temper. He sat down in between her, and this girl, Arianna,a blue eyed, raven haired, tanned beauty. She giggled as soon as he sat down, as he started laying on the old Garwin charm.

He whispered "Hey there doll face"

She giggled again "Hi Reid, I was wondering, you think you could help me with this? Maybe after school, at around nine?"

Reid smirked," Of course baby girl, of course."

Noelle rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms. She despised when girls threw themselves at guys, especially Reid. He was such jackass, they knew he used them, fucked them then dropped them but they always came back for more. Arianna turned to Noelle "Hi Noelle!"

Noelle glared then grumbled "HI." And then went on to taking her notes. Danielle leaned into her.

"Either you're on your period, or you like Reid. And you start the same day as me, which is next week."

"I don't like Reid!"

"Yes you do."

"No I don't!"

"Yes, you do!"

"NO I DON'T!"

"NOELLE!"

"DANIELLE!"

Tyler laughed "TYLER!"

Reid, only hearing the last bit of the conversation yelled out "REID!"

Noelle hit Reid "YOU ASS, SHUSH!"

Professor Martins glared at the two and Noelle gave him her best innocent smile, letting Reid fend for himself.

At around 7 that night, Caleb thought it was high time to go to Nicky's so twenty minutes later, all eight of them sat at two tables, laughing and smiling. Suddenly, someone poked Noelle on the shoulder. It was Chase.

"Care for a dance?" he asked.

Noelle, bored out of her mind agreed, and they went out on the dance floor, moving and shaking to the beat, but Noelle made sure to keep her distance, to let Chase know she wasn't interested, in that way. But he couldn't take a hint, he kept grabbing her, and pulling her closer, and every time she'd wrench free from his grip and move farther away. Finally he got frustrated and grabbed her, and held her so tight her arm almost broke, and had her so close to him, she could feel his heart beating. She yelled "Get off of me!" and tried to get his hand off of her. Reid jumped up, as did Tyler, Caleb and Pogue, but Reid got there first. He punched Chase in the mouth, knocking out a tooth, and got his hand off of Noelle. He then started to beat the shit out of him, incessantly, and with no remorse. Noelle screamed "REID! STOP!" As he stopped, she gave him a look that could kill him a hundred times over and stalked out of Nicky's.

As the cool air hit Noelle's heated body, her mind was all jumbled. Who did he think he was, trynna run shit, thinking she couldn't handle herself. She was goddamn Noelle Lila Carvin! She could hold her own, anytime. But then, it was sweet of him to help her. No! She was stubborn, still dwelling on the fact that Reid didn't let her stand up for herself, that she didn't even hear Reid running up after her. He was out of breath, high off an adrenaline rush, his blonde hair sticking to his slightly warm face, his eyes burning a hole into hers as he spoke. "Noelle, all I tried to do was help, goddamnit! You looked like you needed some, and that's what a best friend is supposed to do!"

Noelle shot back "Best friends are also supposed to let their friends fight their own fights! I AM NOT A CHILD! I CAN HANDLE MYSELF!"

"Right, so if that's how you handle yourself, Noelle you'd be in the backseat of someone's car right now, or at someone's house or in a bathroom stall!"

Noelle looked into his blue eyes, and wanted to forgive him.

She mumbled "You might be right."

He smirked, grabbing her by the hand, pulling her towards him "Come here, I want to show you something."

He covered her eyes with his hands, and led her somewhere. When he let go, and her hazel eyes flew open, she saw one of the prettiest places she had ever seen. It was a small lake, with trees surrounding the area, and wild flowers scattered everywhere, growing in loads of different colors. Under the moon, the lake almost looked black, and their reflections reflected from the lake into the night sky. He sat down, pulling him down with her.

"Reid, this is beautiful," she whispered.

"Yeah, I know. Funny…you're the only person that's ever been here except for me."

"Really? Why?"

Reid shrugged in reply.

'No, Reid, why me?"

Reid looked deep in thought, like he wanted to say something important, but then smiled "Probably 'cause you smell!"

Noelle gasped "I do not," as she hit him.

He started tickling her to the ground, and whispered in her ear "You don't smell. Actually you smell good. Like apples and vanilla." His whispering made her all tingly in the knees for some reason, and excitement grew in her abdomen. She wanted to tell him that she loved the way he smelled of Irish Springs, Dove and Axe, but she held it inside, and instead turned around to face him. She leaned in and they kissed lightly. As they got deeper into the kiss, his arms went to her waist, and the small of her back, playing with the hem of her shirt, and her hands entangled her fingers in his blonde hair, mussing everything up even more. It wasn't like most make out sessions they were used to, they were kissing slowly, getting used to each others bodies, not feverently groping each other like middle-schoolers. As they pulled apart, they both blushed, a thing neither of them have done since about sixth grade. They were in silence the walk back to Nicky's each of them replaying one of the best kisses either of them ever had.

**AN:** whatcha think? i want reviews. 


	7. Chapter Six

**ANN;;** Sixth chapter...I plan on posting two more tonight, so...REVIEW!

Chapter Six

It was awkward, to say the least, between Noelle and Reid. As they climbed in the car, to go to Boston with the group, they avoided each other at all costs. It was easy, their meddling friends made them sit next to each other in the car, and at the diner the stopped at for food.

Caleb and Annie were feeding each other fries, yes seriously

**AN: Siriusly** and they were each dipping their fries in ketchup, making goo-goo eyes at each other. They were so in love it was adorable, but ridiculously disgusting, like you couldn't stop staring, it was that sickening.

Pogue and Lily sat there, picking at their food, having one of their arguments, this one about how Lily thought mustard was disgusting, while Pogue adored it. These heated debates always lead to heated make out sessions, so we all know what they'd be doing the second they got to the movie theater.

Danielle and Tyler were looking deeply into each others eyes, sitting across from each other, laughing and talking, they were the most down to earth couple of the three. They rarely fought, but when they fought, damn, they fought. Danielle was a hothead, as was Tyler, and when they fought, it was screaming matches. But they always made up afterwards, and were always kissy-kissy make up later. But for now, they were talking about something, and just smiling, like they didn't have a care in the world.

Reid did though; Reid just sat there the whole time, staring at his plate, pouring a pool of salt on the table, making circles with it. Noelle flung a French fry at him, and it landed in his mound of salt, flying it everywhere. Reid smirked, flinging salt back at her, making it land in her hair. Noelle smiled, glad for things not to be as awkward, and she finger-combed the salt out of her hair and said "Was that really necessary?"

Reid replied "It always is, isn't it."

Right as the two were acting regularly, a petite, buxom girl sat down next to Reid, or rather, in his lap. Her hair looked as sluttish as the rest of her, brown with wide, streaky, obviously bought over the counter kit, done over the dorm bathroom sink, too pale for her brown hair and olive skin tone blonde highlights, and too big. Her skirt was too short, her top too low and her heels too high. But Reid looked thoroughly interested.

"Reid, I miss you!" she purred

"I've missed you too baby doll."

"Remember that night?"

"Could I forget?"

Noelle knew Reid was lying. He only used baby doll as a pet name, because he couldn't remember her name for the life of him. And he probably didn't remember that night, as he had one of those nights every other night. That's exactly why she could never like him, or openly like him at least. He was the epitome 0of a womanizer, a good one at that, but still, she couldn't trust him. If they ever got together, how could she trust him? How could she not know he was playing her, like he played all the rest? How could she know he wanted something real, not just another piece of ass? Because she didn't want that, if she wanted a hookup partner, she'd be with Aaron, he was cute. But she didn't want that. And it was pathetic how these girls didn't know they deserved better, so much better then how Reid treated them. It disgusted her, but it also made her want to be the one to change him, for the better. But you don't change bad boys, you just can't. They have to change themselves.

As the girl sat on his lap, he noticed everyone came out of their conversations and gave him this look like "What the hell are you doing with her" and he instantly felt bad. But worst of all, Noelle had a look of disgust on her face, like she thought he was scum.

He whispered in her ear "Just write you name and number on my napkin, and I'll call you later okay?" even though he didn't plan to, unless he was in the mood. She wrote her number and her name, Abbey it was, and left the diner. He scooted closer to Noelle, asking "What's wrong with you??"

Noelle shrugged him off, as she scooted her way out of the booth, and into the parking lot. Tyler gave Reid the "What'd you do?" look. Reid shrugged and Tyler glared at him "Well go figure it out!"

Reid sighed, as he walked outside, pulling his black beanie over his messy blonde hair. He saw Noelle sitting on the hood of Caleb's mustang, shivering. Reid sat next to her, and pulled off his hoodie, and gave it to her. She ignored him, walked to Danielle's truck, and grabbed her sweatshirt. She got back on the car and continued to sit in silence.

Reid poked her, and asked "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"What the fuck is wrong with me? What the fuck is wrong with you?'

Reid was taken aback, as he spat "What the fuck did I do?"

"You, treat girls like dirt! I bet you forgot her name, that's why you called her baby-doll right? Her name was Abbey; she's in our History class! And you flirt with her everyday! And she thinks you and her are a thing! But you are fucking almost every other girl on campus, not caring about anyone's emotions, but your penis's! You, are a dick, and an over horny ass! What if she had feelings for you, like every other girl on campus does? Do you care? NO! I don't understand why all the girls put up with your shit! You're not even that cute, damnit! You flirt with them, you fuck them, and then you move on to the next conquest! Seriously, what do girls see in you anymore? After one or two stories they'd hear about you, you think they'd smarten up! But they don't! Those girls deserve so much better then you!"

Reid stared at her agape, before he got really pissed "Sorry, I didn't realize it was lets-bash-Reid time! And those girls know what their getting into when they flirt with me, they aren't stupid. And for your information, some of those girls are exactly like me! Excuse me if I enjoy in fulfilling my needs, sooooooorry! And I don't fall for girls; it's just not what I do! And thank you, I am that fucking cute okay, I'm damn sexy okay, and the girls know it!"

He leaned closer, towering over her, eyes flashing dangerously "I bet you think I'm just as sexy as they all say."

Noelle huffed "I'd rather fuck Aaron."

"So why don't you already?!?"

"Because…"

"Because what? What do you care what I do anyways? All you should be asking is if I used a condom, and I didn't make them cry! That's what Tyler does!"

"Well excuse me if I have more balls then Tyler, to call you on your shit!"

"I DON'T NEED SOMEONE TO BABYSIT ME!"

"No ones babysitting you, you ass, your egos too big!"

"That's not a reason for getting on me! Your egos bigger then mine!"

Noelle huffed, about to say something really nasty, when Reid moved closer to her and said quietly "Why do you really care?"

Noelle breathed in, about to tell him exactly why, that she was jealous, and she wanted him to only pay attention to her, but then her I-don't-think-before-I-speak temperament and her anger got the best of her, as she spat "I don't know, but I do know that you better not speak to me anymore."

Pouge, Lily, Caleb, Danielle, Annie and Tyler came out laughing and smiling, but when they saw Noelle's pissed face, and Reid's shocked one, they instantly quieted, and got into Tyler's Hummer and Caleb's Mustang.

Reid and Noelle didn't speak to each other for a full week, and finally Tyler, the most meddlesome of the eight, decided to take matters into his own hands. He called them both into his room, and then said "I'm just going to take a piss, I'll be right back." Noelle wrinkled her nose in disgust, and Reid sat there, glaring at her. Tyler locked the door, knowing they wouldn't be able to get out, as Reid wouldn't risk using in front of her. Noelle sat there popping her gum, and Reid was twirling his hat around. He muttered "Stop snapping your fucking gum!" Noelle rolled her eyes "Shut the fuck up, and go fuck a Popsicle alright?" Red smirked "That's tomorrow. Today's the snowball."

Noelle smirked, but continued to roll her eyes, as she was still mega-pissed at him.

He sighed "I know you're mega-pissed at me, but I'm sorry. After you yelled at me, I did tell Abbey I never remembered her, and that I didn't really have feelings for her. I got slapped hard, but I still told her. You happy now?"

She smirked, knowing Reid Garwin wasn't one to apologize, and if he was lying, she'd find out. "I guess I've finished my lets-be-mad-at-Reid quota for the week."

He smiled as they sat there, just looking out the window for Tyler to come back. Tyler waltzed in twenty minutes later, whistling some unnamed tune, acting like he had absolutely nothing to do with it.

Noelle rolled her eyes, and walked out the door. She collided with a boy, about seventeen. As she looked up, she saw one of the prettiest boys, ever. Dark brown, almost black hair, tan skin, lanky body, and the brightest green eyes ever. He towered over her, at least by six inches, but she had always liked her boys tall. He smiled, and she grinned back.

He said, in a medium deep voice "My bad, I wasn't paying attention."

She laughed "No problem. Are you new?"

"Extremely."

"Well, hey, I'll introduce you to some people, if you come to Nicky's tonight."

"I'll be there."

Noelle said with a smirk "I know you will."

**AN;;** REVIEW! 


	8. Chapter Seven

**AN;** Chapter seven!!! I like updating, I hope you like it. Reviews are nice. 

Chapter Seven

That night, as everyone arrived at Nicky's, Noelle was late.

"Shit shit shit" She muttered as she entered Nicky's.

Tyler commented "You're twenty minutes late."

Noelle shot back "Thanks baby boy, I didn't notice."

"Glad to help," he said with a grin.

Pogue handed her a beer **A/N: underage drinking, naughty naughty** and she pops it open, smiling at how Danielle and Tyler were all over each other.

There was a tap on her shoulder, and she whipped her head around, amber-brown hair flying everywhere. It was the Pretty New Boy!

He smiled, "Hey, I don't think we introduced ourselves properly. I'm Marco."

"Noelle."

"Care for a dance Noelle?"

"Love to."

As he swooped her to the dance floor, they weren't even dancing too close, just close enough, to make it interesting, yet sexy. Noelle was attracted to him, but her senses told her to back off, so she decided he's just be a good looking friend. She already had that in Reid right? Where was he? She scanned Nicky's and found him at the pool table. His messy blonde hair was tucked under that cap, his fingerless gloves on, his clothes dark, and fitted, but yet baggy. His ever-fucking-annoying-yet-too-sexy smirk was plastered on his face, as he got more and more money out of Aaron, and the boys. He looked up, and saw her looking at him, so Noelle quickly grinned, and then stuck her tongue at him. He laughed, but then gave Marco a menacing look. Marco pulled Noelle closer, as they moved into the middle of the dance floor.

As Reid played pool, he elbowed Tyler "Baby boy, who's that dancing with Noelle?"

Tyler smirked "I don't know, jealous?"

Reid scoffed "No. I'm gonna go dance, Danni's calling you over man."

Tyler went right after Danielle and Reid laughed, Baby boy was whipped, and he might like it.

A redhead sidled up to him, and pulled him to the dance floor. She was his type, buxom and not that smart, and probably wanted a quickie, just like him…or did he? As they danced, they ended up next to Noelle and that guy, and Noelle smiled. Reid stopped dancing with the redhead, and asked "Could I cut in?"

The guy sneered "In your dreams man," sounding a hell of a lot like Chase.

Noelle rolled her eyes "Yeah Reid, I'd love to dance with you."

As Reid and Noelle started dancing, a slow song came on, and Noelle put her arms around her neck, even though it was sort of a stretch, as he was 6'2 and she was only 5'6. As they swayed to the beat, their friends thought this would be it, Reid and Noelle would stop being stubborn, and just get together. But then the redhead poked Noelle on the shoulder, snarling "Get off of my man."

Noelle laughed as Reid was no ones man, but stepped aside and went outside, to avoid seeing them all over each other, which made her sick.

She sat down, and started humming a line to an All Time Low song, one of her favorite bands. Marco came out and sat down next to her.

"What's wrong baby?"

Noelle said "Nothing, and don't call me that okay?"

"I know what will make you feel better," he said and he kissed her. She pushed her hands against his chest, as an attempt to push him off her, but he was heavy, and she was strong, but not that strong without using. He took it as a forward signal, and pinned her against the wall, running his hands up and down her sides. She struggled to get away from him, but it was difficult. Right as she almost had him off of her, Reid came out, with a smile on his face, which quickly changed into a grimace. Noelle pushed Marco fully off her, and shrieked "No, Reid, seriously, it's not like that!"

Reid glared "Right, because how else could it be? Noelle, save it, I'm done caring," as he stomped off into Nicky's. Noelle started to cry –she was a crier, but now was a good time to cry- and started to curse – a thing she does when she's mad-

"FUCK YOU MARCO! NO ONE WANTED YOU TO KISS ME! I DON'T LIKE YOU!"

Danielle was sitting inside with Tyler, laughing and drinking, when suddenly her chest grew icy cold. She grabed her necklace, muttering "Shit." as she looked around for Lily and Annie, who were all grabbing their necklaces, and heading for the door. As they ran out, they saw Noelle, their best friend crying, and screaming at an extremely good looking guy, with a seriously creepy vibe.

The three girls ran to Noelle, hugging her, stroking her hair down, as it was frizzy, something that always happened when she's upset. Annie said softly "Honey, what happened?"

Between sniffles, Noelle choked out "He… KISSED ME! And Reid saw! And he sniff said that hes done caring about me. He looked so SAAAAD! And I really like him, and MARCO RUINED IT!"

Lily shot her special death glares at Marco, who shrugged and got in his car, driving off.

Danielle said "Maybe you should drive home, get everything together, and then talk to him once hes in his room. Come on, we'll come with you."

Noelle nodded, wiping tears from her hazel eyes, as they got into her car, and drove back to the dorms.

After Noelle left, Reid sat at the bar, and had twelve shots in front of him. Downing them one after another, images of Noelle and him kissing at the lake filled his head, only to be replaced by her and that guy. As he drank himself silly, the redhead popped up and kissed him square on the lips. He no longer thought about Noelle, but focused on the redhead's cleavage. He kissed her more, and she led him out to his car. She straddled him, and kissed him, and murmured "Your dorm?" He nodded, as they sped off to Reid's room.

Noelle paced in her room, running her fingers through her hair, as she figured out what to say. Finally she got enough courage, balls, to just go in and tell him how she felt about him, and then run out. She knocked on the door, but no one answered she turned the silver doorknob, to realize it was locked. She closed her eyes, and then the door lock popped, unlocking it. She opened her eyes, and walked in. The air was hot, and Tyler wasn't there. As she walked farther in the room, she couldn't believe what she saw. Naked bodies, mussed up sheets, low moans, a red head and a blonde one. Noelle muttered "Wow Reid, having fun?" He dropped the red head in shock as he said quickly "No, no, no Noelle, I'm not really having sex with her, no it's not what you think!"

"Really Reid, not having sex with her? Did they ever teach you what sex meant, because if you haven't noticed, you're doing it now. Fuck you Reid, don't speak to me. Have a wonderful orgasm, the both of you."

"Noelle, no, I don't even like her!"

"Funny way of showing it, you asshole." She glared, as she stomped out the door, slamming it on her way out.

The next day, Tyler, Caleb, Danielle, Annie, Pogue and Lily, all bitched Reid out, while Noelle was sleeping. She awoke to find them all in Annie's room. She glared at Reid, and stomped out the room. He yelled after her "Noelle, c'mon, can we talk?"

She yelled "NO!" as she shut her door.

Danielle, Annie and Lily came in and hugged her.

Lily pointed out "You don't need to forgive him, I wouldn't."

Noelle smiled, as Danielle laughed "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

Anne smiled "Well, I've got to go, I'm meeting Caleb in ten."

As the girls all left her room, she sat alone on her bed. There was a knock on the door, and she yelled "Come in!"

Tyler walked in and sat down next to her. He hugged her, asking "Are you okay?" She shrugged, in an attempt to answer him, but not say anything, as it would probably make her cry again. He sighed, running a hand through his dark brown messy spiky hair, and began "You know, Reid's just…like that. He isn't a very good coper, but he was really upset when he saw you and Marcy…Markus…whatever his name was, and I guess the first thing he saw was alcohol…and that redhead."

Noelle said "But, he kissed me! I was _trying_ to push him off of me!"

Tyler sighed again, "_I KNOW. _Its just Reid doesn't believe me.

**AN;** i love you. review? 


	9. Chapter Eight

**AN;****Okay, so chapter eight.Probably my favorite chapter yet. So, my readers, I'm really sorry about this whole updating and switching chapters and stuff, but I've finally got everything to how I like it, so from now on, i'll be updating at least once every two days. So, please dont hate me. :)**

Chapter Eight

Two days after the incident, Noelle, Tyler and Reid all started their Physics term together. Noelle was put in between Reid and Tyler, but purposely sat on the other side of Tyler, and paid no attention to Reid, whatsoever. They opened their book, and Noelle, never the brightest at science, was confused, and asked Tyler for help. Tyler shrugged, as it wasn't his strong subject, and he blurted out "Why don't you ask Reid for help?"

"I'd rather go cut my self with safety scissors, thanks." Noelle quipped.

Reid looked up "I'll help you."

"I don't need _your _help."

"Well, okay, fail, not my fault you're just acting like an idiot!"

"ME? AN IDIOT! Look in the mirror once in a while Reid."

"I've been trying to say sorry; can we just smooth this over?"

"I haven't heard a sorry come out your no good ass."

"Well you kept avoiding me!"

"With good reason!"

"Don't try and blame this entire thing on me, you had your tongue down his mouth!"

"Reid, I didn't sleep with someone, you did." Noelle said coldly as she stomped out of the room.

Reid gave Tyler this look, the what-do-I-do-look, and Tyler said "You bitchcake, you go after her!"

Reid grabbed his stuff and went running after her, looking all in the hallways. He heard voices; Noelle! And Marco. He leaned against the wall, listening to their interaction, just ready to beat the shit out of him if needed.

"Hey there pretty lady." Marco said in his wanna-be suave voice.

Noelle shivered, Marco was such a creep, and he reminded her of Chase, in an odd way.

He moved closer to her, stroking her jaw. She flinched, moving away from him, as she said "Marco, sorry I'm not interested."

"But remember that kiss?"

"Yes I do, you forcing your tongue down my throat?"

"You loved it, don't lie."

"No, Marco, you ruined my relationship with Reid, you ruined everything. You are officially on the outs with me. When you see me in the hallway, don't smile. When you see me in class, don't wave to me. When you see me at Nicky's don't ask me to dance. You don't know me anymore, don't even acknowledge me anymore, or you'll regret it."

Marco suddenly grabbed her at the neck, slamming her back against the wall, his face close to hers, snarling "You little bitch, how dare you speak to me in that way, who do you think you are? You want Reid don't you? Well, I guess that's over huh? I bet he'll never want you now."

He leaned closer to her, whispering so only she could hear "And I bet he won't want a freak with powers huh?"

Noelle gasped and started flailing, kicking and trying to scream. He kissed her hard on the mouth, and let go of her, watching as she crumbled to the ground.

She burst into tears, as Reid came out and started beating the living shit out of Marco, not relenting, just hitting as hard as he could, as fast as he could, anywhere he could. Noelle ran off, into the rainy common park, and Reid ran after her. He tried to hug her, but she pulled away "I don't want anything to do with you" she said coldly.

Reid was shocked, but decided it was now or never to tell her.

"Noelle, I'm sorry. You know, before you, I used to never say sorry. Before you, I used to never care about someone as much as I care for someone right now. Noelle, I love you. I love how you have the worst temper ever, how your hair gets frizzy when you get angry, how you're always right, even when your wrong, how you'll stick up for something, even if it doesn't make sense, because someone you cared about it said it, how you're the exact personality replica of me, whether I like it or not, and how I just love…your way. You've changed me Noelle. I'm always thinking about you. You've made me want to be a one woman man, for once in my life; you make me feel like I'm someone important, really important. I was only hurt, when I saw you kissing that guy, because I thought we were actually getting somewhere, and I got drunk, that's the only reason why I slept with that chick, she means nothing to me. Noelle, you mean the world to me."

Noelle started crying more; -like I said she was a crier- and said "Since I met you, I've made a point to not fall for you. I've fallen for your types before, and they've all broken my heart, and I didn't want to feel it again. It's been hard, but ever since the kiss at the lake, I've stopped trying. I fell for you Reid, hard, but you proved me right. You broke my heart. How can I ever trust you, to not break my heart again?" He grabbed her and looked into her eyes, as the rain streamed down his face "I would never purposely hurt you, ever. I love you."

Noelle searched his gray eyes, and all she saw was honesty. "I love you too." He kissed her, in the center of the park, in the pouring rain, the water soaking their clothes, hair and shoes. He held her close to him, as they walked back into the dorms.

The four couples gathered in the park the next day, talking, and just enjoying each others company. Pogue and Lily sat on the bench, where they first got together, cuddling. Anne sat in Caleb's lap, as he leaned on a tree, his fingers twirling her hair. Tyler and Danielle lied on the grass, heads touching, fingers entwined, looking at the surprisingly sunny and blue sky, while Reid sat on the bench, with Noelle's head in his lap, her dark brown hair flying every which way, in signature Noelle style.

People sighed as they walked passed the proclaimed 'golden couples', swooning at their beauty, but glaring at their beauty as well. But a certain group of people glared on with hate, distaste, disgust, revulsion and repulsion.

Tyler sat up from his spot on the ground, and wrinkled his nose in pain.

Danielle looked up at him "What's wrong babe?"

Tyler shrugged, and started coughing, until suddenly he started hacking violently. As he coughed and coughed, little cuts appeared all over his body, and blood began to seep out of each wound.

Danielle stood shocked, so upset, she couldn't even cry, she just stopped moving, as Pogue ran over to him, with Reid and instantly Reid's eyes flashed black, and the cuts over Tyler's body closed up, stopping the bleeding and the coughing.

Lily's eyes, they were blue today, grew huge, as she whispered "Oh shit."

Caleb kept muttering "Oh shit oh shit oh shit fuck fuck fuck, FUCK!" as Anne said quietly, trying to calm herself "What the fuck is going on."

Pogue sighed, as he led them all to Lily's room, where they could explain without making a scene.

As soon as they got there Anne slammed all the boys into seats and yelled "YOU BETTER TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON, NOW!"

Caleb stammered "Babe, babe, calm down, its okay, you didn't see anything."

Annie spat "Damn it, I DID SO, I saw your fucking eyes turn black."

Pogue sheepishly shrugged "No, you didn't."

Lily sighed, running her fingers through her hair "Just tell us. Really, we won't like…burn you at a stake. Just tell us why your eyes turn black."

Noelle muttered "Load of bullshit that is, what do we get? NOTHING, they get freaking black eyes, we get fucking _silver_."

Reid looked up at her "WHAT?"

Anne said "We'll tell you if you tell us."

Caleb said "Okay, same time."

Noelle, Danielle, Annie and Lily all said in unison "Daughters of Salem," as Caleb, Reid, Pogue and Tyler said "Sons of Ipswich."

Noelle breathed "What the shit is that?"

Caleb ran a hand through his dark brown hair sighing "Well, see, a really long time ago, our ancestors had these powers right? We get them at age thirteen; we ascend on our eighteenth, there a five of us, the more you use, the more you get addicted, when you get crusty and die, and you're useless, oh and we swore we wouldn't tell anyone except for our soul mates."

Reid smirked at Noelle "Hey there, soul mate."

Tyler spoke "So what the fuck is a Daughter of Salem?"

Annie breathed in "Well, we're sort of like you, but different. There are five of us, Maria included, we came from Salem, and you know, the Salem witch trials and whatnot? Yeah those were our great great great great great great great great great great grandmas. Our five families moved to Oregon in the 1800's, I dont know why.We got our powers when we were three though, and we ascend at eighteen too, Danni's the first to ascend. Oh, and we don't get addict-y because we have a special power in which we don't get it, and we can will it to someone else, of heavenly power, to not be addicted, by sex. Oh but the girl has to be truly in love. And yeah, oh and we just think, and sometimes point our fingers, none of that eye stuff."

Tyler's jaw dropped in surprise, as Reid smirked "Does that mean that sex is better?"

Noelle rolled her eyes, saying sarcastically "No one does it better then a Daughter of Salem."

Pogue muttered "I sure hope so."

Tyler mumbled back "Shit yeah," & the girls rolled their eyes again.

Caleb said "So, who did it. Why did baby boy just like…burst in blood three minutes ago?"

Tyler sighed "Is it really necessary to call me baby boy?"

Reid laughed "Always. It's just who you are."

Tyler scoffed "So does that mean I can call you a sex driven rebel who finally got a girl?"

Reid shrugged "Sure, if you'd like to get specific."

Annie said loudly "If were done with the brotherly banter, lets get on to more serious topics, like the fact that Tyler could maybe have died if we weren't with him?"

Caleb said "Yeah, but…who did it?"

Tyler shrugged "I don't know."

Pogue ran a finger through his hair "Well, whatever it is, let's make a pact to be with at least one of us at all times, as we can all help each other."

Noelle nodded, but then asked "So wait. You guys said that there were five of you. Who's the fifth?"

Caleb shrugged "Well, they say the fifth bloodline ended in Salem."

Danielle looked at them all in shock. "Don't you all think this is a little weird? A little more then a little, like a lot? I mean, first we move here, because our mothers say it will be best, and we will learn to control our magic, and then we meet you, start dating you guys, and then figure out you guys have powers too? Doesn't this sound a little…odd?"

Noelle and Lily nodded "Just a little bit."

Anne said "I think its time we visit our moms."

Reid nodded, standing up, and grabbing Noelle's hand "Could you guys postpone this trip till at least tomorrow night? I kind of want some alone time with her, before you guys leave."

Anne sighed "Reid, what do you need a whole night and day for?"

Reid began "Well…"

Anne rolled her eyed "Ew, just ew. Leave."

Reid smirked, wrapping his arms around Noelle's waist, as they walked out. He turned his head around quickly, and whispered "Baby boy! Don't come home tonight, unless you want a show."

Tyler grimaced "Ew dude!"

Noelle sighed loudly "Reid! I heard that!"

"Heard what?"

Tyler and Caleb laughed, as they grabbed Danielle and Anne, and walked out the door, leaving Pogue and Lily on her bed.

She rested her head on his chest, and said quietly "I love you Pogue."

"I love you too Lil."

Pogue twirled the ends of her hair as he said "No more secrets now, right?"

She shook her head "No, never."

**AN; REVIEW PLEASE? iloveyou.**


	10. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimerr:** I own nothing, because if I did, why would I be posting a story on ffn when I could be making out with Reid Garwin?   
**Authors Note** So, I'd like to thank all my reviewers of Chapter Eight   
**moony-luvverr-furrlife,Kaitlin,Lauren Jones,Peril Of Hope,tradingforeverx,SabinaGirl anddd popmalfoy**.  
I want you guys to know about my best friend moony-luvverr-furrlife. She has a story that she just posted on FanFiction, and the characters are soo cool, and you'll probably notice a vert familiar name, Lila Carvin, yeah, I made up the name, and hey guess what, that characters based off me. Oh, and I'm her betaa. Well anyways, Its a DaughtersOfSalemxIpswichBoys, and its gonna be wicked, so as my kickass awesomely awesome readrs, I'd like you to do me a favor and read it. And review it, she loooves reviews.  
its called _ The History That We Make Today_ Okay, so heere it is, Chapter Nine. 

Chapter Nine

The sound of Justin Timberlake's newest single filled Noelle's ears early the next morning. She looked over, and saw Reid still sleeping soundly, as she grabbed her phone, and answered with a groggy "Its fucking six o clock in the morning, what?"

Danielle chirped _"Rise and shine!"_

"Fuck you. What do you want?"

"_Someone's a bit irritable. I just wanted to tell you that we aren't leaving for Salem till Friday. And our moms want us to bring the guys."_

"So you really just woke me up, just to wake me up? You could have told me that later on today."

"_Well, it's not like you were in our room last night…"_

"Oh shut up Danni, what about you and Tyler sneaking off for hours in his room?"

"_Well, jeez, don't get so sensitive, I'll just let you sleep."_

"Bye." Noelle grumbled, as she shut her phone, and flopped her head back on the pillow. Reid opened his eyes, "Are you leaving?"

Noelle shook her head "No, but, you and me, were going to Salem, on Friday, with everyone."

Reid smirked "Meeting the parents already?"

Noelle smiled, as she snuggled closer to him, when suddenly Tyler burst in the door, with his hands over his eyes, saying loudly "I'm just in here to get some clothes, please just refrain from making any noises while I'm in here, that's so sick, ew ew ew ew, god just let me get my clothes, fuck, where are my clothes, FUCK!"

Noelle laughed "Tyler. You can't see anything. I'm covered, okay?"

Tyler said "You sure?"

"Positive."

He took the hand from his eyes, and Noelle grinned at him, as Reid started laughing, while Tyler rummaged through his drawers, pulling out a shirt and then some jeans.

"Why are you getting clothes Ty?" Noelle asked

"Well, I can't walk around butt naked Elle, now can I? And its not like I could sleep in my own bed without hearing noises that could possibly scar me for life…my two best friends…practically my family…doing god knows what…no…just no, oh my god, no."

Reid smirked "Well, it's not like you were bored last night, right Baby boy?"

Tyler turned red "Shut the fuck up Reid."

Danielle walked in, and said loudly "Ty, what is taking you so…hey guys!"

Noelle laughed "Hey!"

Lily and Pogue came walking in next.

Lily exclaimed "Ooh, is everyone supposed to be here? Lemme go get Annie and Caleb!"

Noelle muttered "Fine, just invite everyone in here, while we're just sitting in the bed, completely naked, but that's okay."

Annie walked in with Caleb and Lily, smirking as she said "Are we interrupting something?"

Noelle flopped her head back on the pillow "No Annie not at all…"

Reid was hysterical by now, laughing so hard, he had tears in his eyes, at the fact that everyone was in his room, and just laughing and talking, while they were still buck naked.

Pogue lounged on Tyler's bed, saying "So, what's planned for today?"

Noelle glared "Hmm, maybe you leaving this room! All of you! OUT!"

Caleb smirked "Kids these days, so irritable."

Noelle shrieked "Caleb! You're only like nine months older then me!"

Caleb laughed "Still older then you little girl," he said messing up her hair as he got up and headed towards the door.

Noelle sighed "Um, if you should be calling anyone little girl, its Annie, I'm almost a month older then her."

"But, I don't want to make fun of her."

Pogue snorted "Yeah, cause she'd kick your ass."

Danielle smiled "Alright, come on, let's go get some food, and give them some privacy. Hey, you two, meet us there in like ten minutes."

Noelle sighed, rolling over to Reid's dresser, and grabbing some boxers from his drawer, pulling them on, and then reaching for her tank top, slipping it over her head.

Reid mumbled "Where are you going?"

Noelle said "_We_ are going to go get some breakfast. I'm hungry. Then were gonna go to Lily's room, and hang out with everyone. Unless you have something better to do."

Reid started at her for a second, and then smirked "I love a woman that takes charge."

"Uh huh, just put these on," she said, as she threw him some boxers, a beater and a sweatshirt. She slipped on one of his sweatshirts, and zipped it up halfway, as she put on her shoes from the night before, and grabbed his hand, walking out the door.

As they entered the dining hall, they saw their friends, waving them over, and they also saw people staring at them, and whispering. Once they got their food, they plopped down at their usual table, and looked up, to find Caleb and Anne kissing.

Reid wrinkled his nose "You think you could save sucking face for after I'm done with my bagel, please? It doesn't sit right with my cream cheese."

Anne laughed "Jealous much Reid?"

Reid smirked "Why would I be, when I've got this one over here?" he said nudging Noelle.

Tyler started laughing "Who knew Reid would be making such romantic comments?"

Pogue smirked "Noelle, you are like a legend here, the only girl that has Reid whipped."

Reid looked appalled "I AM _NOT_ WHIPPED."

Noelle, stuffing a piece of bagel in her mouth, said casually "Don't worry babe, if you aren't now, you will be."

Danielle laughed and said "So, what are we doing today, we only have one class."

Tyler sighed, running a hand through his hair "Well, we have swim practice today, in an hour."

Lily got wide eyed "Let's go watch you guys!"

Pogue shrugged "Love, it's really not all that exciting."

Lily snorted "Psh, seeing my boyfriend shirtless, in a Speedo and wet? Not passing that up."

Anne, Danielle and Noelle all laughed "Damn straight!"

Caleb smiled, grabbing his and Annie's tray "Come on, lets go, practice is in like twenty minutes."

Reid sighed "But, I don't want to go! I'm tired."

Caleb laughed "Let's go."

Reid glared "Bumfuck."

Caleb smirked "Such brotherly love, Reid."

Noelle laughed, pulling Reid up "Come on, lets go."

Fifteen minutes later, Annie, Danielle, Lily and Noelle sat on the bleachers, overlooking the pool, as they watched their boyfriends walk into the locker room and change into those wonderful Speedos they loved so much.

Anne laughed "God, did anyone think we would have this much fun here?"

Lily smiled "Never. Especially Noelle and Danni over here."

Danni looked sheepish "Hey, its really rainy over here. You know how I hate the rain."

Noelle smirked "You didn't hate it when you and Tyler were making out in it like last week."

Danielle grinned "Of course I didn't. He is a kickass kisser."

Anne smiled "Aw, who woulda thought Baby boy enticing Little Miss Firecracker over here with his kisses."

Lily giggled "Hey, speak of the devil, here they come now!"

As they watched their boyfriends walk out to the pool in those tiny Speedos, that revealed _everything_, they all muttered "Damn."

Baby boy was up first. Once he dove into the water, the girls watched him intently, as he shot past the other lowly junior swimmer, and when he climbed out of the pool, the girls all screamed "TYLER! YAY TYLER! WE LOVE YOU BABY BOY!"

Tyler smirked, and blew a kiss in their direction, which immediately got him three smacks at the back of the head by the three older boys. Danielle stared at Tyler, at his wet body, and then looked into his blue eyes, and watched him as he mouthed "I love you." She blushed, and her friends all started at her, until Anne chocked out "Did Danielle Hewitt just _blush_?" Danielle laughed "Shut up!" and they continued to watch the practice.

Reid and Pogue went after Tyler, each receiving a slew of loud and obnoxious cat calls, and "I LOVE YOU's" and "HEY SEXY's" and the whole time, other girls in the room were glaring at them, either jealous, or annoyed. But like always, the four girls didn't care, they never did.

Caleb was the final one. Anne watched him talking and laughing with Chase, even though they weren't friends anymore, ever since the incident at Nicky's with Noelle. Suddenly, the whistle blew, and they dived in, and shot forwards. They were neck to neck, each trying to just go faster, and make it there quicker. As they turned around to finish the lap, the girls were wildly cheering Caleb on, and then suddenly, Chase and Caleb met eyes, and then Caleb slammed his head into the wall, leaving Chase to complete the lap, and win.

Anne immediately ran down the bleachers, with the other girls right behind her, while Chase pulled him out ofhe water. Anne placed Caleb's head in her lap, while stroking his head, as Pogue looked at Chase strangely, just staring at him, while Chase peered down at Caleb.

Caleb started coughing, and opened his eyes. Noelle and Lily gasped "CALEB! YOU'RE OKAY!"

Caleb laughed "I'm fine…"

Chase countered, with a laugh "There you are, almost thought we lost you for a second!"

Danielle looked worried "You hit your head really hard."

Tyler said "Lucky for you Chase was there to pull you out before you sucked up the pool!"

Reid cackled "He also whopped your ass."

Noelle smacked him "Reid! Don't be a dick!"

Reid snickered at the comment, before Noelle hit him again.

Caleb smiled "Guys, I'm fine, just go get in the showers, you guys smell."

Lily wrinkled her nose "EW! YOU DO!"

Pogue laughed, as they got up and went into the locker room, while Lily, Danni and Noelle went to grab their stuff.

Anne looked at Caleb, kissing him on the forehead "Are you really okay?"

Caleb smiled weakly "Fine…perfectly fine."

**AN:** So, did you like it? It was basically a filler, but I needed that Caleb scene, because I need to get the plot going, not just the romance. If you have any ideas of suggestion, I'm totally open to them, so tel me. Oh, and I want reviews. Dont be lazy, and just read it! Just hit the little button, and type something nice : Or some construcitve critism. And if you revieww, you'll be in my authors note in the begning of each chapterr. 


	11. Chapter Ten

**Diclaimerrrr:** I own nothing. If I did, why the hell would I be writing fan fiction, when I could be getting married to Reid Garwin, love of my life?

**AN:** Hey there guys. So, heres chapter ten. Its basically just going along with the plot, and just explaining the whole Chase thing, because…I cant just have it all romance, I've gotta stick to the story line. Anyways, I wanna thank you all, for reading, I have 4523 hits, and forty four reviews so far. I like reviews, so be a doll, and give me some? I should be updating quicker, like every two days for the next few days, because all my friends are on vacation, and little ole me is stuck at home. But, I will only update if a good amount of people review me. Well, that's a lie, I'll still review, but I'll be in a horrid mood, and I'll be upset, and you don't want me upset right? Right? Hopefully, you're nodding your head in agreement. Okay, so I'm rambling, but oh well. Here it is bye!

Chapter Ten

Pogue muttered, "Why are we doing this?"

Caleb rolled his eyes "How many times do I have to tell you, I saw the darkling _again_."

"Yeah, but why sneak into the admissions office?"

Caleb sighed "I need to know more about Chase Collins."

"Ca, I already don't like him, what makes you think…"

"Pogue, I _SWEAR_, his eyes were as black as night."

They hopped the wall, landing in a puddle, and made their way to the office. Caleb's eyes flickered black, as he unlocked the door, pushing it open, and walking inside. The two boys entered the room, and shut it closed, and ran to the file cabinets.

As Caleb shuffled through the files, he muttered "Collins, Collins, Collins….got it."

They sat down at the dark table, and began pulling out random papers from Chase Collins file. They saw pictures of him as a child, newspaper articles about his family, and his swim achievements.

Caleb looked at a newspaper article "His adoptive parents died in a car crash. Says Chase's father just lost control."

"His real name is Pope. Chase Goodwin Pope. The Collins adopted him after his mother died. He was two years old. He was born July 14th 1988."

"His adoptive parents died on July 14th…What year you said he was born?"

"1988."

Caleb murmured "Oh shit. They died on his eighteenth birthday."

Before Pogue could even respond, they heard the doorknob clicking, as it turned. Their eyes flashed black, and they easily flew to the ceiling, gathering all the papers with them, as they hovered over the guard. The guard stared at the light that was left on, and looked around the room, making sure no one was in the admissions office, before shutting off the light, and leaving the room.

Pogue and Caleb eased down to the ground, where they shoved the papers back into the folder, placing the folder back into the cabinet, and running outside.

Caleb muttered to himself "Pope, where have I heard that name before? AGNES GOODWIN POPE!"

Pogue stared at Caleb "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"The Book of Damnation! Used to call her Goody Pope. Don't you remember?"

Pogue shrugged, staring at him "Man, I haven't read it since we were kids…"

Caleb's expression turned grim "Just call Reid and Tyler," as he jogged back to his car, leaving Pogue to walk back to the dorms and call Reid and Tyler.

Pogue flipped open his phone, hitting the number three, dialing Reid's cell phone.

A voice unlike Reid's answered the phone _"Hello?"_

"Reid?" Pogue asked stupidly.

"_Pogue! Hey Poguie Bear!"_

He smiled, recognizing the voice "Hey Noelle."

"_What's up?"_

"Nothing really, just can you hand the phone to Reid? I need to tell him something."

"_Hey man."_

"Hey, alright we need to talk, meet us at the meeting house in twenty minutes, with Baby boy."

"_What is it?"_

"I'll tell you once you get here."

"_Alright, bye."_

Once Reid hung up with Pogue, he kicked Tyler, who was sitting on the floor with Danielle, and muttered "Baby boy, we gotta go."

Tyler looked confused "Why?"

Reid stared at him, and muttered again "We gotta go."

Noelle asked "Where?"

Reid shook his head "We gotta go talk to Pogue, about something. I'll see you in a few hours," he said as he kissed her quickly, before walking out the door, Tyler following him.

Thirty minutes later, Caleb pulled up in his red Mustang to the meeting house; noticing Pouge's Ducati and Tyler's Hummer were already parked.

He opened the door, and walked down the winding stone staircase, until he reached the basement, where he saw Tyler, Reid and Pogue sitting down, all with worried expressions on their faces.

Pogue spoke first "I told them everything, about the darklings, everything on his file…"

He walked over to his seat, his eyes flashing black, while his hand was outstretched, to catch an old, musty worn book. He set it down in the middle of the pit that everyone surrounded, and a ring of fire immediately circled the pit. It flipped the pages, and stopped on a page.

Caleb began, "It's a list of names, ones who brought charges against John Putnam and his family, during the Salem witch hunt. Pope was one of them. Goody Pope, widow of Jacob, mother of Hagen."

Reid rolled his eyes, done with the introductions, and wanting to know what was going on "So what?"

Caleb continued "So, she claims John Putnam came to her as an incubus…after she was widowed. The book also reports births and deaths during the damnation. Goody Pope's husband died June 14th 1692. Her son Hagen, was born April 11th 1693…that's ten months and twenty four days later."

Tyler said "If what you're saying is true…and that Hagen Pope is the bastard son of Putnam, then the fifth bloodline of the Covenant didn't end in Salem."

Caleb finished "And Chase is one of us."

Reid looked shocked "That's crazy! He can't be!"

Caleb stared at Reid "The night after the party at the dells, someone was using. The power was enough to wake me. The next night it happened again."

Pouge interjected "I felt it then."

Tyler piped up "See? I told you. I felt it too."

Caleb continued to stare at Reid "When you said it wasn't you, were you lying?"

"No you dumbfuck, why would I lie?"

"Because you have before."

"Well, this time, I'm telling the truth."

"You swear?"

"Swear."

Caleb said darkly "Then it was him, and Chase is most definitely one of us."

Tyler looked puzzled "So what the fuck are we gonna do about it?"

Caleb sighed "We gotta lay low. He knows, and we know. We have to be calm. Plus, we're leaving tomorrow for Salem, so right now, what can we do?"

"We have to tell the girls."

"I don't know if we should, just yet."

"No, we should. They'll find out soon enough, they should know now, just in case he tries something."

"Fine."

Reid said quietly "I'll tell them, me and baby boy."

"Okay. Well, I've got to go pack; I'll see you guys tomorrow." Pogue said, as he gathered his keys and helmet, and started walking up the stairs.

Reid and Tyler followed closely behind, driving to the dorms, and running up to Noelle's room, where they knew all the girls would be.

As they burst through the door, the girls all turn away from the TV screen, and notice their slightly sweaty faces, and heavy breathing.

Danielle smirked "I know you couldn't wait to see us, but you could have walked, running like a couple of maniacs wasn't necessary.

Reid smirked, sticking out his tongue, as he plopped on Noelle's bed. Tyler looked worried, and Danielle got up, and sat next to him on her bed. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Tyler ran a hand through his black hair, sighing, and began to tell them everything that had just happened, and everything they knew.

Noelle looked shocked "Are you fucking around?"

Reid faked being appalled "No love, I'm completely and utterly faithful to you!"

Lily laughed, but rolled her eyes "Reid, shut up."

Anne looked worried as well "What are we gonna do?"

Reid shrugged "Nothing yet, I mean, we're leaving for Salem tomorrow night, and all the guys think it would be best for us to just be calm."

Noelle huffed "No! I won't just be _calm_, I mean, Chase Collins is a bit of a nutter, and I mean, he could do some really fucked up stuff, if he wanted to. Hes stronger then all of you guys, he already ascended, and who knows about us, anything could happen, I mean, he could try anything, who knows?!?!!?"

Danielle smirked, while patting her hair down "Relax Elle, we're going to have a perfectly fine weekend, calming and what not, and we'll figure this all out."

Lily snorted "Calming weekend my ass, have you forgotten that we're going _home_ this weekend? As in, Salem Oregon home? As in where our meddling bitchy mothers live home?"

Anne turned paler then usual "I didn't even think about it. Aw damn it."

Reid and Tyler looked confused "What's so wrong about you guys going home?"

Danielle sighed "Home is a bit of a war zone every time we go. Especially if we're bringing you guys? Our moms are very…impressionable to say the least."

Reid smirked "Don't you remember who you're talking to? I'm thing king of making impressions."

Noelle snorted "Yeah, the first impression I got of you was a pale cocky asshole."

He grinned, wrapping his arms round her stomach "But you loved it, just like you love it now."

Tyler laughed "Don't worry, we'll be fine. We're going there just to talk to your moms about why they sent you guys here, and if they know anything about Chase, and then we'll go home, right?"

Anne smiled lightly "After you get interrogated by our meddling parents."

Lily thought for a second, and then grinned "And we'll take you around town!"

Danielle said next "To our favorite club!"

Noelle beamed "YES!"

Tyler laughed "See, it won't be that bad after all."

Anne smiled "You know what will be bad? If miss our flight because we overslept. Come on, we've gotta go pack and get to bed. Flight leaves at seven."

Lily asked "In the morning?"

"Yes you ditz, in the morning." Tyler, Danielle, Lily and Anne all left, leaving Reid and Noelle alone.

Reid exclaimed "ALONE FINALLY!"

Noelle smirked "Don't get any ideas; we have to go to sleep." Reid responded with a dejected look, but lied down on the bed, waiting for Noelle to join him. After she turned off the light, and climbed under the covers, Reid muttered "Am I really that pale?"

Noelle snickered "Yeah, you are."

**AN:** So, how did you like it? I thought the last bit, the pale comment was lovely, because hes all pale and blonde, while the rest of the boys have that whole tall dark and handsome thing. Anyways, don't get me started on my favorite boys, JUST REVIEW IT! I love it when you guys review, it makes me smile, so if you don't review, I'll frown…not good.

I love you all 


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

**Diclaimerr:** I own nothing. Except the memories of the amazing Warped Tour yesterday :

**AN:** Hello dearies. Okay, so I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in more then a week, really I am. I've just been busy. I went to the warped tour yesterday, and I met the Spill Canvas.& Shaant from Cute looked at me. It was radddd. I saw All Time Low, Cute Is What We Aim For, Hawthorne Heights, Boys like Girls, Anberlin, Meg & Dia, and this amazing band Forever the Sickest Kids. Go have al listen to them, they're the sex…in your ears. Well anyways, let me not brag about it anymore. Thank you all of my reviewers, and just to clear it all up once and for all. **The girls are from Salem Oregon. Not from Salem Massachusetts. You will understand later. **

Thank you, & enjoy :).

Chapter Eleven

The next morning, Lily woke up to a kiss on her cheek. She opened her eyes, and saw Pogue grinning down at her, head inches away from her face.

She smiled, kissing him back, and said "Morning."

He chuckled "All it took was a kiss on the cheek to wake you? Annie's been screaming for fifteen minutes about how she couldn't get you up."

Lily shrugged "Maybe, I like your kisses." Pogue smirked back "I know you do," as he leaned in for another kiss.

As they kissed, Noelle walked in, and said loudly "As much as I love seeing you two suck faces, but Lils, you need to get ready, we're leaving in twenty minutes."

Lily whined "But I don't want to!!"

Danielle popped her head in, glaring "Go get fucking dressed."

"FINE!" she yelled, as she pecked Pogue on the cheek and ran to the shower.

Thirty minutes later, they boarded the plane, and found seats near each other. Noelle sat next to Reid, Danielle and Tyler sat behind them, Lily and Pogue sat in the row next to them and Annie and Caleb sat a row in front of them. Once the plane took off, the loud and bustling plane instantly calmed, and a boring, straight to DVD movie, and Noelle sighed, putting her headphones on. Forever the Sickest Kids **(FUCKIN AWESOME BANDD)** filled her ears, until Reid pulled them out.

"Reid!"

"Yes baby girl?"

"Why did you take out my earphones?"

"Because I wanted to talk to you."

"Okay, what is it?"

"What's up with you and your family?"

Noelle shrugged "Nothing."

"Then why don't you want to visit them?"

"Same reason why you don't visit yours."

Reid's gray eyes turned cold "You _know_ my dads sick and my moms always gone. I do visit my dad."

"I know, sorry. Its jut me and my mom don't have what you would call a healthy relationship. Neither do me and her boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah. See, my dad died when I was sixteen. He was the most amazing person you'd ever meet. He was always fun loving, and always would take me and the girls out to movies, and ice cream. Even once I got older, he would still always be there for me, he was the one there for me when I had my first boyfriend, everything. I barely look like him, really only my hair color, and the hazel-ness in my eyes. But then, the January after I turned sixteen, after my sweet sixteen he planned for me, he just suddenly dropped dead. At his funeral, my dad's best friend came to comfort me and my mom. Then, two weeks later, my mom tells me her and 'Uncle Jack' are dating. My mom has never been my most favorite person. Ever since I was younger, and my dads business became even more popular, all she ever did was shop. Shop, shop, shop. And travel. She was barely there for me, but my dad always was, and I never knew how much of a bitch she was. Until she got with Jack a month after her husbands funeral. Her husband of twenty years. Jack, he doesn't like me. At all. Actually he hates me, and he's part of the reason we got sent away. He thinks I'm a bad seed, a whore, and slut, but I don't care. They've been engaged for a really long time, but haven't tied the knot yet. And I really hate my mother now, because I mean, two weeks after my dad died? There had to be _something _going on while my dad was still alive, there had to have been, my mother doesn't fall easily. But, so that's why I don't visit them. Or talk about them. Or even acknowledge that's my mother."

Reid smiled, kissing her softly "Well, don't worry. You can count on me, to be here for you."

Noelle smirked "I know I can, you aren't going anywhere."

Eight hours later, the plane finally landed, and the eight went go get their bags, only to be greeted by the Hewitt's driver, Max.

Danielle smiled, hugging him, and he smiled slightly "Hello Miss Hewitt, I have all of you and your friend's bags, in the car. Please follow me."

They followed Max out to the parking lot, and then to a huge stretch limo. Tyler teased "Who knew my girlfriend was this rich, wow, I'm visiting you're family more often."

Danielle glared at the ground "No, you're not. This is a one time thing."

Tyler stared at her "Okay, fine. I was just _kidding_." As they all jumped into the limo, Max said "Ah, Miss Hewitt, youre parents are so excited to see you."

"I bet they are."

Noelle reached over, and squeezed Danielle's shoulder, and grinned at her "Hey, once this is all over, my basement still has all that vodka in it."

Danielle smiled, at all the memories they had had, sneaking into Noelle's basement, and stealing her moms alcohol, and getting ridiculously wasted. Anne sighed "Well, please can you guys not be too pissed to talk to our parents, I mean, really, do you remember our homecoming party for my uncle? And Danielle was so wasted; she thought my pimply cousin was Ashton Kutcher?"

Tyler smiled, and squeezed Danielle's knee, and kissed her, saying "I'm sorry."

She smiled back at him, kissing him, until Lily gasped "Excuse me, can you stop making out, we're five minutes from your house!" Soon, the limo approached a looming white and green house, and Max drove into the circular driveway. They all walked out slowly, and suddenly, the large oak doors burst open, and a blonde, hazel eyed woman ran out, and immediately enveloped the four girls in a huge, bone crushing hug. Lily squeaked "Mrs.Kaler, you're breaking my ribs!"

She pulled away, grinning at her four girls. Caleb stared at the woman, and realized that Anne was a spitting image of her, her mother even had that motherly air of her, just like Annie.

Anne beamed "Mum, I want you to meet Caleb. He's my boyfriend." Caleb smiled "Hello Mrs. Kaler, nice to meet you."

She snorted "None of this Mrs. Kaler nonsense, call me Kat! Or Mum! Wonderful to meet you Caleb!" as she hugged him tightly, and then proceeded to introduce herself to Pouge, Reid, and Tyler, and squeezing them tightly.

Kat smiled, "Okay, well, everyone's inside, excited to see you."

Lily instantly scowled, as everyone stared walking up the stairs to the house.. Pogue grabbed her hand, squeezing it quickly, before leading her up he stairs to meet their parents.

As they walked in, a tall broad shouldered blonde man jumped up, hugging Anne, and shaking Caleb's hand.

A woman squealed "NOELLE! IT'S BEEN TOO LONG!"

Noelle forced a smile "Yes mother, too long." Reid peered at the small woman hugging his girlfriend. Her hair was a few shades lighter then Noelle's, and her eyes were a piercing green. She looked exactly like Noelle, except Noelle's hair was darker, and her eyes more hazel. A deep voice boomed "Noelle, aren't you going to say hello?"

Noelle clenched her teeth "Hello Jack." Jack was a broad shouldered red faced man, with murky brown eyes, and dark brown hair. He glanced over at Reid, with disdain, and bellowed "Who is this pale boy holding your hand Noelle? One of your sex toys?"

Noelle glared at him, squeezing Reid's hand tighter "This is my _boyfriend_ Reid Garwin."

Jack let out a loud belly laugh "BOYFRIEND?"

Reid stepped closer "Yes, I am her _BOYFRIEND_. What is so funny?"

Jack glared at Reid and said "Noelle's too much a whore to keep a boyfriend."

Noelle rolled her eyes "Oh fuck you Jack, you should know a whore, I mean you've tried to fuck them before, too bad you're just a little bit lacking."

Reid's blue eyes flashed "Excuse me, but where I'm from, you don't call your fiancée's daughter a whore."

Jack glared again "And where I'm from, the boyfriend has to look manlier then the girlfriend."

"OH FUCK YOU JACK! MOM, YOU WERE SO MUCH BETTER OF WITH DAD!" Noelle screamed as she stomped out of the room.

Danielle almost ran out to go talk to Noelle, but a hand grabbed her by the arm, and pulled her back. A man sneered "Noelle still making scenes. That is exactly why she won't be successful in life."

A dark skinned man, with cool green eyes, and short black hair looked down at her, and she said "Hello Dad." A paler woman with green eyes walked up to the two, and hugged Danielle.

Danielle smiled slightly and said "Mom, Dad, I would like you to meet my boyfriend Tyler Simms."

Mr. Hewitt surveyed Tyler, and then said "What do you do with yourself? How are you in school?"

Tyler looked nervous at first, and flushed "Sir, I am an average student, and I am on the swim team."

Mrs. Hewitt continued "By average, what do you mean?"

"I can't get lower then a C, to stay on the swim team, but I get mostly A's and B's."

Mrs. Hewitt snorted "Then it is you. You are the reason why when Spenser sends me her report card it has B's on it. You are the reason she does not have a 4.0. Danielle, I feel he is not helping you to your best potential. I do not want you dating him."

Danielle said icily "Mother, that is not for you to decide."

Mrs. Hewitt said just as icily "Do I need to teach you yet another lesson on defying your parent's rules?"

Danielle stared at her mother "I don't give a shit, mother. I am about to turn eighteen. I am about to be an adult."

"You aren't now, and that's why you are here, visiting us."

"You really think that I'm here to see you? Mother, please don't be fooled. I am here to speak with the Coven, about why you sent us to a place where other people with magic are. And that is it. And once I turn eighteen, I am not coming back here. Ever. You won't hear of me. I could be married to Tyler here, with children, and you will never be notified by me. Never."

Mr. Hewitt whispered in her ear, so soft only she could hear "Then you will receive the last lesson of your life, and believe me, you'll remember it."

Danielle's green eyes filled with tears, and she stomped out of the room, Tyler right behind her. She ran into one of the Hewitt's many decorated, but empty rooms, and collapsed on the couch. Tyler wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him, as she cried on his shoulder.

He rubbed her back softly "Dani, love, what did he say? What is going on? What does she mean by a lesson?"

Danielle pulled away, wiping the tears from her eyes 'It's nothing Tyler. Nothing."

"No, it's obviously something. And I need to know, so I can stop jumping to conclusions."

"Tyler! ITS NOTHING! Don't jump to conclusions okay? Just, please, stop asking me?"

Tyler nodded, as he held her again, until she stopped crying, all while thinking "_What the fuck is going on?_"

**AN:** Okay, so, I left you at a bit of a cliffy, as Tyler is trying to figure out what's with Danielle's parents, where Lily's parents are, and what the fuck is up with Jack [asshole. I hope you liked this chapter, it was interesting to write, but kind of hurt my heart, I don't want my OC's to be sadd, I love them, cuz they're like…my children in a way. Okay, I'm just delusional, its twelve in the morning, so let me shut up. Please review, it makes me smile sooo much, and read my other fic _Possibilities_ and review that one too :) Thank you, and I love you all so so so much.


	13. Chapter Twleve

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything that has to do with the Covenant, except the DVD. I do, however own Lily, Annie and Danielle, no matter how much they want to deny it. And I completely own Noelle.

**AN:** What's up lovelies? I'm sorry if you were waiting for an update, stuffs getting busier around here, can you believe it, high schools in less then a month? I'm scared shitless. But super excited. I promise once school starts I'll try to update as much as I can, but I cant promise, I'm gonna have a lot on my workload. I want to thank my reviewers, ones that have reviewed over the past few chapters, and I'd like to make a shout out to them all, because they are amazing, and I love them.

**Othspnluver,** **let the power consume you,** **Silence is Silver,** **avidswimmer09,** **Bleeding Blue Kunoichi,** **siriuslyblairrr,** **Cerrydwen,** **SabinaGirl,** **evilangel3326,** **DeathsMisfit,** **MassGurl,** **Purpleangel,** **FantasyGirl2396,** **moony-luvverr-furrlife,** **Kaitlin,** **tradingforeverx,** **redpolkadot92,** **Peril Of Hope** anddd popmalfoy.

Special Shout outs to:** SabinaGirl-** you rock, you review me like, every chapter.

**siriuslyblairrr**-best friend. Read her story In Fates Hands.

**moony-luvverr-furrlife**- best friend. Read her story The History We Make Today

**tradingforeverx**-best friend. Read her story Oh Bugger (LilyxJames, FYI.)

Okay, so now I need to stop, because this is becoming ridiculously long. Enjoy :)

Chapter Twleve

Pogue was shocked. He knew that the Ipswich families had issues, but the Salem families had more. He didn't even know what had gone on with Danielle and Noelle, but knew it was bad enough to have Noelle storm out of the room, pissed as fuck, and Danielle in tears. He dreaded meeting Lily's parents if the Carvin's and Hewitt's basically rejected Ty and Reid. Lily sidled up to him, and said "Don't worry, my parents wont be as…harsh as Dani's."

Pogue asked "How'd you…oh you dirty little minx, you read my mind!"

Lily smirked "I do it all the time."

"_All the time?_"

"Mhm," she said, grinning up at him.

Reid and Noelle walked up, laughing and Reid snorted "Pogue, I don't even want to know what kind of thoughts those were."

Pogue shot back "Probably a lot cleaner then yours."

"Probably. Most likely."

Anne ran in, red in the face. Noelle laughed "Why are you soo red? Did you forget your sun block?"

Anne glared "Bite me. No, it's my parents. They are like, interrogating Caleb."

Danielle rolled her eyes "Better then ours."

Anne shook her head "No, my dads like…talking about _kids_, and _marriage_. Come on, we have to go talk with our moms now," as she, Danielle and Lily walked inside together.

Pogue, Tyler and Reid exchanged a quick look, and Noelle stared at them, questioningly.

Reid asked "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"What was that look about?"

"What look?"

"That look!"

"Oh. Cant tell you."

"Why not?!?"

"It's a boy thing."

"Oh suck my left nut." She grumbled. She hated when people didn't tell her things.

Reid smirked "You have nuts? I don't remember _those_ from last night, let me check," as he attempted to pull down the sweatpants that were hanging off her hips, that were actually his. Caleb poked his head out the door "Could you please not take her clothes off right now? Can you wait like, thirty minutes? We have to go talk to the moms…"

Noelle sighed "Wonderful."

Reid slung an arm around Noelle's shoulder, nudging her into the room.

Kimberley Carvin smirked from her seat on the white leather chaise, "Nice of you to finally show up Noelle. And with your boyfriend suctioned to you as well, are those his pants?"

Noelle's hazel green eyes narrowed as she took in a deep breath and said calmly "Nice of you to actually get away from your asshole boyfriend, and yes they are, do you have a problem with that?"

She huffed "No need to get an attitude. Jack is a wonderful man, and he doesn't deserve the treatment you give him."

"Hey mom?"

"Yes?"

"Shut the fuck up."

Kat Kaler sighed, and then smiled warmly at the boys, that were standing awkwardly to the side, watching the scene "Boys, please, have a seat; this involves you just as much as us."

Pogue sat next to Lily, and saw her staring intently at a woman sitting next to Mrs. Hewitt. He followed her gaze, and saw a woman, around the same age as the other mothers, with gray-blue eyes, and long brown wavy hair. She had Lily's nose, and pale skin, but unlike Lily's warm appearance, she was cold, and haughty. He whispered in Lily's ear "Has your mom said anything to you?"

She snorted "If you haven't noticed, my mom doesn't even acknowledge me. She gave birth to me, and put me with the nanny. Wonderful way of raising kids, but it can cause them to become a little fucked up." He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close, and kissed her on the forehead "But I still love you, no matter what, okay?" Lily smiled back at him "I love you too."

Linda Blasé sneered "If you are done with your tacky public display of affection, can we get this going? I have a hair appointment in an hour."

Lily snapped "Wouldn't want you to be kept away from your precious hairdresser, are you still cheating on my dear father with him? Probably still trying to turn straight right?"

Linda's eyes blazed with fury, but quickly calmed, as she turned to Robin Hewitt "Can you start this off, please?"

Robin smiled slightly, and said "Okay, what do you want to know?"

Anne said loudly "Why would you send us to Spenser, if you knew that the Son's of Ipswich were here?"

Kimberley said "We didn't."

Noelle snapped "Oh, bullshit. Why send us all the way across the county to Massachusetts, if you had absolutely no inkling that we might meet people there, with powers?"

Kat sighed again "Okay, well, we knew."

Anne replied "Okay, go on."

"As you all know, we are originally from Salem, Massachusetts. Our ancestors had come from Europe to Massachusetts, to live in the new settlements, in the 1500's. In the 1800's, our ancestors had made a name for themselves, just like the Son's of Ipswich. We knew they had powers, and they knew of ours, but we never came together as one force, we were two separate Covens. Around 1830, Catherine Alexander, Lily, your ancestor, where you get your eyes from, she was romantically linked to a Harold Lowers. They were in love, and they got married. He was one of the few back then that knew of the Daughters powers. He was trustworthy, and protected the secret just as fiercely as the Daughters themselves. One night, they had a fight, over something we haven't figured out yet, and he went down to the local pub, and drank. He drank till he couldn't think straight anymore, and he blurted to Francis Dulogue that Catherine was a witch, as was her four friends. Turns out that Francis's brother was an avid witch hunter, and planned to attack the women, and hang them. Once Catherine got word of this, she immediately started packing everyone's bags, but had no where to go. Her friend David Leslie was just about to leave, for a place across the country, a newly founded state called Oregon. They packed their bags, and headed out with David, and we've lived here ever since. That's why we have such a name for ourselves here; we've been here since the first settlement."

Caleb asked "So, you sent them here, so they could reconnect with us?"

Kat smiled "So they could help you."

Reid asked "Help us?"

"Help you. We know of your addiction, and how your fathers, and their fathers before them, and so on, have died from this addiction. As you know, we have the power to release the curse that comes along with this blessing."

Pogue said slowly "So, you sent them here in hopes of them getting close to us, so we could eventually fall for each other, so that they could release the curse."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"We are linked to you as well; we don't want you dying out."

Anne asked "Linked? In what way?"

"That is for another day. You will stay at my house for the weekend, and we have your plane tickets for late Sunday night."

Noelle finally smiled once that day "So does that mean we can leave?"

Kat nodded, and everyone jumped up, hugging Kat, and nodding at all the other mothers, Caleb was last to say goodbye to Mrs. Kaler and she said quietly "Her favorite flowers are pink and yellow tulips."

He asked "Thank you, but why are you telling me this?"

She smiled wryly "It'd look wonderful with that gorgeous ring in your pocket. Do you carry it everywhere?"

He blushed slightly "Yeah, I do."

"I want you to know that my husband and I completely approve. Good luck."

Anne yelled "Caleb! Come on! We're leaving!"

"I'M COMING. Goodbye Mrs.Kaler. See you soon?"

"I'll be awaiting my invitation. Till then, son."

With that, he ran out, and jumped into the Hewitt's limo, and Danielle squealed "YEAH! PARTY!"

Tyler smirked "It's only seven."

"We need time to get ready."

Noelle grinned "We're going out tonight, and Baby boy, you are gonna get piss drunk, you aren't gonna be designated driver tonight."

The limo stopped in front of a huge white and blue house, with a porch swing out front. Anne said loudly "Well, welcome to my house, and…their house too, basically." As they walked inside, they saw pictures of all the girls, from birth till now, covering the walls, along with the usual antique and expensive paintings that lined all of their houses. They walked up a flight of stairs, until the reached four doors. Anne said "Okay, se here are your rooms, you don't have to share. We'll be upstairs, in our old rooms."

Reid smirked "Separate rooms? Ha, that's funny."

Anne rolled her eyes "My parent's idea. Okay, so there are bathrooms in each room, so…go get ready, we'll be upstairs."

And with that, the four girls walked up another flight of stairs, to a bright hallway, with posters of their favorite bands, singers and actors plastered on the walls. There were four different colored doors, and each girl went in their room, and began to get ready. Before walking into her room, Lily plugged Noelle's iPod into the stereo, and hit shuffle, so that they could have music to get ready to. An hour later, the boys were all ready, but the girls were far from finished. Forty-five minutes after that, the girls finally came downstairs, and said "Okay, we're ready!"

Their hour and forty five minutes of getting ready had paid off, and Pogue grumbled "If any asshole tries to hit on you guys tonight, I'll seriously punch them in the face."

Lily smiled "Now, no fighting. We're friends with the people that own this club, and we want to keep it that way, okay?" As they walked down the stairs, Danielle disappeared, and right as they were walking out the door, Danielle came back with keys in her hand. Noelle said "What are you doing with those?"

Danielle ignored Noelle's question and said "We'll be fine; we'll drive on the back roads. Now let's go!" They all walked over to a large Range Rover, and they all jumped in, and Danielle sped off to the club.

They stopped in front of a large gray building. Caleb rolled his eyes "Is this the legendary club you're talking about, doesn't look like much to me."

Danielle smirked at him "See, to all you _tourists_ this just looks like a regular, boring building. But to the teenagers of Salem, this the most popular club around here. Taylor's."

"Taylor's? Is this like Nicky's?"

Noelle smirked "Compared to Taylor's, Nicky's is just a pool hall. They mask the entrance because it wouldn't look too good for all the tourists to see this huge club with drunken teenagers filing in and out every weekend. One of the most popular nightclubs around. Let's go!"

Once they walked in, they were greeted by a bald bouncer, who boomed "NOELLE! DANI! HOW YA BEEN?"

Noelle grinned "Awesome Benny, awesome. We've come back for a visit, to our favorite place!"

He chuckled "Alright, are they with you?" nodding to the boys.

"Yeah, they are."

"Okay, well say hi to Alexia on your way in."

Danielle walked in, with everyone behind her, and Caleb breathed "Okay, I take it back," as he looked around. There were people dancing everywhere, the DJ booth in the front of the club, it was dark, except for the neon lights pulsing along with the music. Noelle grabbed Reid's hand, pulling him to the bar, and everyone followed. After they all downed a few drinks, Danielle grabbed Tyler's hand, grinning, and pulled him out on to the dance floor. She faced him, and wrapped her arms around his neck as she moved her hips to the beat. He grinned, kissing her, as he wrapped his arms round her waist, pulling her closer to him. A few feet away, Reid and Noelle were dancing as well, her back pressed against his chest, as they moved their hips along to the beat, until Anne bounced over, Caleb behind her. She squealed "Come on Ellie, dance with me!"

Noelle laughed, kissed Reid quickly, and disappeared into the crowd with Anne. Reid asked "Okay, I can understand you without a girl, but _me_? I need a drink." A few minutes later, Pogue walked over, and grabbed a drink too. Tyler came a few minutes later, grinning from ear to ear. Caleb laughed "What's up with that goofy grin on your face Baby boy?"

Tyler grinned "Girls dancing with each other," as he quickly downed two more drinks.

Pogue smirked "One of the hottest things they do,"

"No, not just any girls. _Our girls_."

Reid slammed down his drink "Then, come on, what are we sitting around here for?"

The boys made their way to the middle of the floor, to find their girlfriends dancing with each other, their skirts flaring up with every sway of their hips. Noelle noticed them watching her and the girls, and she started snickering to Danielle "I think they're drooling." Anne grinned, and walked over to Caleb, kissing him on the lips, as she pulled him on to the dance floor. She span around so her back was to his chest, and he tightened his grip around her waist, as they began to move. Lily noticed Pogue perched on a table nearby, polishing off another drink. She walked over to him, and placed herself on his lap, facing him slightly. He asked "Are you having fun?" She smiled, and then kissed him, playing with his hair, before they were interrupted by a loud Danielle, who was yelling "COME ON, TIME TO GO HOME!" Lily stumbled off of Pouge's lap, and tried to walk, but almost fell over, she was so drunk. She clutched onto Pouge's arm, as they made their way out of the club.

Fifteen minutes later, they had somehow arrived back at the Kaler mansion, the Range Rover in one piece. As they got out of the car, Lily clung on to Pouge's arm once again, and was babbling "Pogue, I love you. Did you know that? I do. Do you love me? I love you…HEY GUESS WHAT POGUE? I love you. Did you know that? Tequila is yummy, isn't it yummy Pogue? Mmm…I LOVE YOU POGUE! Let's go get married, Pogue. Pogue POUGE…I love you. Did you know that? I do, a lot." Pogue smiled "I love you too Lily, now come on, lets get you to bed."

"Ooookay Pogue, whatever you say, but I'm not tired! Stay with me! Pogue, I LOVE YOU! Did you know that? Yeah, I do," she kept going on and on, until Pogue had closed the door behind them. Reid grabbed Noelle's hand, saying "I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting some tonight, so see you later!" Noelle smiled "Dani, Ty, don't do anything I wouldn't do, kay?"

Anne smiled before saying "Goodnight!" and walking in her room with Caleb. Danielle and Tyler laughed "God, we're gonna have such hangovers tomorrow morning."

"That's okay; I had a pretty kick ass time." Tyler said

Danielle was quiet for a few moments, and then she finally blurted "Ty, I want you."

Tyler laughed "And you have me."

She shook her head, "No, I want you. Right now. You look so hot," she said, as she gave him a searing kiss, and started moving him to the bedroom, her lips not leaving his, until they hit the bed. They fell down, and he kissed her back "I want you too," before kicking the door closed.

**AN: **So, did you like it? I liked this chapter, it was cute, and it basically rounded out the Salem trip. Next chapter, something very, very exciting should be happening, and they will go back home. Lily's so cute when she's drunk, it'd be hilarious is Hannah was really like that (My inspiration for Lily)


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, but the plot, the OC's and that beeeeeautiful scene at the end.

**AN:** I am so so so sorry that I haven updated inn a while, I just couldn't get myself to write. I had a sudden burst of inspiration, and I just had to write. I won't be updating as much as I would like to soon, because school starts in two weeks, and I'll have a lot on my plate, but I promise I'll keep it going as fast as possible. I hope to update at least once, maybe twice before school, and then I'll work on it.

Special Shout outs

**Pyroflash128**: It's great that you like my story, and that guy in the beginning, he just looked like a Shia look alike to me, maybe not to you. But, really, I just want to let you know that the girl who writes The History We Make Today, that's my best friend, so please, don't talk about the fic and her like that. I know you weren't trying to be nasty, and you weren't being nasty but I promise you, keep reading hers, and you'll grow to love it, and if not, well then I don't know what to say. Thank you for liking mine, and I appreciate your compliments.

**SabinaGirl:** God, you are amazing. My most favorite reviewer so far, your review last chapter seriously made my day :D Wow, youngest of eleven, you must never have a boring day, I only have one brother, and seriously they ran the boy off with shotguns? I would be soo mad, but hey, you got him back with the engine thing! I am totally gonna go see Feast of Love, doesn't Toby look just like he does in the covenant, just wearing more black, and shorter hair? Have you seen the trailer? Toby has such an adorable character, he takes her out to this field, and it's so cute, I CANT WAIT, I'll be dragging all my friends to it. And Mountain Dew can really do that so people, it's happened to me and my friends plenty of times. And thanks for saying your favorite is Noelle, she really appreciates that :D, anyways, I felt that I had to reply to your equally as long review, soo…I like love you, you are amazinggg.

Anyways, this is a ridiculously long AN, so I'm gonna stop here, enjoy!

Chapter Thirteen

Tyler woke up the next afternoon, to a slight headache, and Danielle snuggled up close to him. He looked down at her, still sleeping soundly, and peaceful. He gently pushed the hair out of her face, and kissed her temple. She mumbled something incoherent, and he kissed her face again. She opened her eyes, and grinned, kissing him. "Last night was fun."

He smirked "Last night _was _fun," as he kissed her back.

Noelle banged on the door yelling "HEY YOU! GET DRESSED! WE'RE GOING OUT!"

Tyler sighed "We'll be out in a minute!"

Danielle leaned over across Tyler's chest, and grabbed a change of clothes, and before she started putting them on, Tyler grabbed her by her waist, pulling her to him again. Danielle laughed "Come on, we have to get ready, or they'll leave us." He started kissing her, and said "Then let them leave us…" Danielle smiled "Ty, you will have me to yourself for a very long time, where you can do with me what you please, but right now, I'm starving. I know you're hungry too," as she placed a hand on his stomach, or better yet, his gorgeous abs. His stomach growled and Danielle smirked "See, told you."

He was quiet for a second, and then grinned "Does that mean I can do anything?" Danielle nodded slowly, hoping he wasn't too kinky. He grinned again, and swung a leg over her waist, straddling her, tickling her sides unmercifully. Danielle shrieked "NO! TY!"

He smirked, ceasing his incessant tickling for the moment "Do you really think I, shy Tyler would like it _kinky_?" She smirked back at him "Well, we all know you aren't shy anymore, and you know what they say…it's always the quiet ones that trick you."

"Do you know from experience?"

"Maybe…"

"Well, I'm the best you've ever had," as he puffed out his chest arrogantly. Danielle laughed "You hang out with Reid too much, his cockiness is rubbing off on you."

He made a face "Ew, nothing that has to do with his cock is rubbing up on me, gross."

"EW YOU PERVERT."

He grinned cheekily "You said it."

As they laughed together, the door flew open and Noelle stomped in, yelling "DAMN IT, GET READY! GOD TYLER, COVER YOUR ASS!"

"Fine, fine."

"NOW!"

He snorted "I can't get ready with you standing in the doorway like that now can I?'

She sighed, walking out, muttering "Now that they've finally started banging, they can't stop touching each other."

Danielle heard her, and yelled "BITE ME ELLIE!"

Noelle sing-songed back "NOT MY JOB!" She walked into her old room, and found Reid wrapped under the covers, still fast asleep. She crept over to him, giggling softly, before she jumped on top of him, sitting on his chest. He shot up, causing her to slide into his lap as he muttered "What the hell?" She grinned at him, kissing his cheek, and chirped "Good morning!"

He stared at her confused "Why are you so chipper? Where's your hangover?" She smiled, and ran a hand through his messy blonde hair, saying "Well, unlike you, _I _didn't drink enough to give me a bitch of a headache. You, Pogue, and Lily did."

He retorted "I didn't drink that much," he stopped and then smirked "Because, if I did, I wouldn't remember what happened once we got home."

"I'd be pissed if you didn't"

"No worries baby girl, I remember _everything_…all those-"

Tyler stuck his head in the door and laughed "How come you get to yell at me, but you won't yell at him?"

Reid smirked "Because…I have a way of making her very, very happy," wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Noelle smacked him with a pillow and said "Shut up! We'll be down in three, Ty."

Three minutes later, they all sat in the living room, and Lily muttered "Why the fuck are we here?"

Anne smiled broadly "Let's go get some food!"

Lily moaned "Annie, help me, my hangover is _killing me_."

"God Lily, maybe if you didn't drink more then all the boys combined, you wouldn't be so hungover right now."

"Well, sorry that I was trying to have a good time. Maybe you should try it sometime," she snapped.

Anne glowered at her, shut her eyes, and pointed at Lily quickly, "There. For your stupid hangover. You really need to learn to not be such a bitch when you feel like crap."

Caleb sighed, running a hand through his thick dark brown hair "Let's just go get some food, once we're full, we'll all be a little nicer." They all climbed in the truck, and sped off to a small diner on the side of the road, and walked in. An older woman, with a wrinkled, smiling face and curly white hair, exclaimed "My lord! You girls are home! Come here," as she enveloped the girls in a tight hug. She glanced at the boys and smiled "Girls, are all the men in Massachusetts this good looking, I might go back with you and find me some love."

Danielle grinned "Ms. Rose, really, they aren't. We were just lucky."

"Always have been, always will be. Well, come on, let's get you seated!" The eight teenagers followed Ms. Rose, to a booth in the back of the diner, large enough to seat twelve. They all sat down, sliding into the booth next to each other, and Noelle said "Ms. Rose, can we have eight coffees? Lots of sugar and cream please."

"Of course Ellie, of course."

Caleb asked "Who's that?"

Lily replied "She owns this diner, and we've been coming here with Annie's parents since we were small, and the Kaler's don't take us much anymore, but we used to come here everyday, especially after a night of partying. Her coffee works wonders on hangovers. A family friend, she knows about us. Takes care of us."

Pogue said "So, like Gorman? But prettier, and nicer?"

Anne giggled "I happen to think Gorman is quite good-looking, shush."

The teenagers burst in laughter, and Ms. Rose approached them with their coffees. They each grabbed theirs, pouring cream and sugar in it, till it was perfect. After everyone else was finished adding everything, Noelle was still adding sugar. Reid laughed "You're gonna go into a sugar coma if you don't stop."

Anne rolled her eyes "Ellie here has a thing, she has to add like ten sugars, no matter what kind of coffee." Noelle smiled brightly "I added twelve this time. Try it Reid."

Reid looked unsure, but took a sip, and immediately started coughing "Jesus Christ Elle, would you like some more coffee with your sugar?"

Noelle snatched it out of his hand, and drank a large sip "Perfectly fine."

Ms. Rose laughed "So, what would you dears like to eat?"

Danielle shrugged "I'm not too hungry."

Ms. Rose replied "Hmm, well then your gonna have pancakes. You are **not** starving yourself young lady."

Tyler said excitedly "PANCAKES?!? I LOVE PANCAKES!"

"Well, pancakes it is, for everyone else?"

An hour later, everyone had finished eating, and they had eaten beyond their limits. Pogue groaned "Ughhh, I think I'm gonna pass out."

Caleb said suddenly "Let's go home."

Anne eyed him oddly "Well, if you're in a rush, okay."

Tyler, Pogue and Reid exchanged a look, and then grinned stupidly at Caleb. Caleb then flicked them off, and muttered "Shut your mouth."

Lily, who had recovered from her hangover completely, asked "What?"

Caleb replied quickly "Nothing."

Anne had a confused look on her face, but said "Fine, well, girls, lets go say goodbye to Rosie, and pay for the check. Be right back." As the girls walked off to find Ms. Rose, Reid, Tyler and Pogue all turned towards Caleb.

"So, you gonna do it?" Pogue asked

"Yeah, I am."

Tyler stared at him, a questioning look on his face "Are you serious? Are you sure you're ready to that?"

Reid piped up "Yeah dude, once you do it, it's all over then, you're fucked man."

"I will not be fucked, alright? It's the best thing, in my eyes."

'Don't hurt her man," Pogue said seriously.

Caleb shot him a look "Dude, its me you're talking about. Caleb. Me. Shouldn't you be saying that to Reid?"

Reid looked appalled "Excuse me, Noelle is extremely happy with me…man, we have awesome sex."

Tyler rolled his eyes "Nyeh, dude, this is not the time. We'll talk about it later."

Reid replied "Well, I wasn't trying to bring it up, I was just simply saying, that Golden Boy over here needs to stop pointing fingers, because I keep my girl very, very happy, and he doesn't."

"I do, asshole, so blow me."

"No thanks man, I'm good."

"Anyways, back on topic, man this is serious. Like, life changing serious. You sure you wanna do that?"

"Man, its best that I do. She'll be happy, I'll be happy, it's all good."

Reid snapped his fingers "I don't think you understand. Once you do it, it's all over, no going back. YOU WILL BE FUCKED!"

"Reid, I wont be fucked, I'll be happy."

Pogue smiled, happy that his best friend finally figured out what to do "We're proud of you man."

Noelle asked "Proud of whom?" as she pecked Reid on the cheek, sliding into his lap.

Tyler's usual rosy cheeks paled slightly "How much did you hear?"

"Huh?"

Anne popped a mint in her mouth and said "Let's go." Caleb draped an arm around her shoulders, but she shrugged it off quickly, and walked to the car.

Caleb looked confused "What did I do?"

Danielle rolled her eyes "You're hiding something from her. She knows it, everyone does, and we aren't stupid. You need to tell her soon."

Caleb's usual smile fell, and he said quietly 'Well, I don't know how she'll take this news if she's mad at me already."

They all climbed back into the car, where Anne was already sitting in the driver's seat, foot grazing the gas pedal, and then they sped off, back to the house. She jumped out, slamming the door, and storming off away from the house, but across the street, to a large park, filled with trees, flowers and fountains.

Pogue gave him a look, one that screamed RUN AFTER HER YOU IDIOT, and so…he did. He ran across the street, and slowed down into a light jog, until he could clearly see Anne's beautiful blonde head. He looked down, and muttered "I love you god," as he spotted yellow and pink tulips, thinking back to what Kat Kaler said to him. He picked a few, and started walking to Anne. He wanted it to be a surprise, so he dropped the flowers near a bush, hidden from her sight, before running up to her, grabbing her by her arms, spinning her around. Her golden eyes were filled with tears, as she tried to pull away from him.

He said "Annie, why re you crying?"

She choked out "Why am I crying? Well, my boyfriend of almost seven months decided to start keeping something from me, and then when I walk up while hes talking to his friends, I hear them talking about how if he does something 'it will be all over, life changing, its serious." WHAT IS IT CALEB? ARE YOU BREAKING UP WITH ME? BECAUSE IF YOU ARE, THEN JUST DO IT! STOP TAUNTING ME! IF IT'S ABOUT CHASE, I CAN HANDLE MYSELF, DON'T BREAK Up WITH ME BECAUSE YOU DON'T WANT ME TO GET HURT! BUT STOP KEEPING THINGS FROM ME! JUST TELL ME!"

Caleb kissed her fully on the lips, hard and passionately, and Anne's screams were instantly silenced. She tried to resist at first, but even she knew she could never resist his kisses, his touches, and she felt herself give in. Her hands flew to his hair, pulling him even closer to her, if that was possible, until he pulled away, their lips swollen, and bodies heated.

He breathed in deeply, and began "Annie, I know I've told you this time and time again, but I need you know, I love you so much. Whenever you aren't with me, it's you I think about. It's you I would do anything for, I would die for you. The first girl I ever told about my powers, without any hesitation, because I love you. Ever since that day in History class, I always saw you as an angel, my angel." He stopped, kissing her again, his eyes flashing black, as the flowers flew to his hand, and he grabbed the box out of his pocket. In one swift motion, he dropped down on knee, before Anne could open her eyes. Her golden eyes flew open, and they immediately filled with tears as she looked down on him on one knee, flowers in front of his chest, and the ring box popped open.

"I want you to be my angel always, forever. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, grow old with you, have children with you, and love you forever. Anne Elaina Kaler, will you marry me?" She started crying harder, and gently pulled the gorgeous fourteen carat pink princess cut diamond ring, and slipped it on her finger. He jumped up, the biggest smile on his face, as she hugged him tightly, crying into his chest. He pulled her head away from him, and looked into her eyes, wiping the tears from her face, laughing softly "Are those tears of joy or sadness?" She said softly "But, we're only seventeen." He said back, stroking her blonde hair, "We can wait till you, us, we're ready, whenever that may be. I would wait forever to be with you."

She replied "Mrs. Anne Elaina Danvers. The best name I could have," before kissing him deeply.

**AN:** SO HOW DID YOU LIKE IT? That scene really made my heart melt, good for you Anniee!! Review, review, review!

Please and thank you x3


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Disclaimerrr:** I own nothingggg. Then the Cute Is What We Aim For cd, which pushed me to write this.

**AN:** Hello lovelies. Pretty quick update, but this is gonna have to hold you over for a little bit, because…(drum roll please)…HIGH SCHOOL STARTS ON MONDAY! I'm scared, but excited and I'm all OMGWTFBBQ, but then again I'm like EEE!, good god, I can't wait for all the cute boys! So, I'm gonna be overwhelmed for a little bit, and I wont have time to update, but I'll try. Guys…you rock, seriously. Last chapter got ten reviews, and that's the second most amount of reviews I got for a chapter, the most I've gotten is 12 for chapter 9, so this is awesome.

**Sabina Girl:** Bummer about the no compute for a week and a half, and really almost crying, wow, thanks. Mountain Dew is definitely a drink of the gods, so it's all good :D and thanks, hope you like this chapter.

**Gracie-mae: **I'm glad you like it, I appreciate it, and haha, and I loved that line…it just seemed like something Reid would say in such a situation. Is fourteen carats a lot? I never really thought about it, I just threw in some number, you know hoping it wouldn't be too overly extravagant, hopefully it was semi-believable.

**Tradingforeverx, siriuslyblairrr, moony-luvverr-furrlife:** pfft, you guys review me every chapter, BEST FRIENDS. I know you're reading my authors note, because you're gay if not. So erm, yeah, sleepover this friday night :D chyeahh, love you all x3

**JASONWB:** I LOVE YOU JASON, YOUUUUU FREAKING ROCK.Even though you hate Pogue and stuff, weirdo. I'm going to miss youuuuuuu so much, were not gonna be together next Monday, that's gonna be so weird, such a blower. And um, you should get an ffn account, so you can review officially, instead of just IMing me what you think about it, lolll.

**Twilight Lust:** Thank youuuu :D

**MRS.TYLERSIMMS aka Morgan:** Ha, you rock; your review was frickin awesome. I talk to you now and you're really cool, really. And hey everyone, she's coming out with a story soon, so I'll tell you about it, and you really need to go read it, it's a Daughters of Salem, & I helped her with it :D

**evilangel3326:** Thanks a bunch:

**neo-laydee:** Thank youuu, hopefully you'll like this one too, though Caleb's not mentioned at all…

**mmmsizzle**: thank you muchhooo gracias.

So, enough about me, heres the chapter, ENJOYY.

Chapter Fourteen

Pogue laughed "Caleb is such an idiot."

Reid snorted, "A year ago, those words would never come out of your mouth."

Pogue retorted "A year ago, Caleb wouldn't be acting like such an idiot."

Noelle butted in "A year ago, everyone thought you were all gay because only one of you had a relationship."

Pogue opened his mouth to say something back, but knew it was right, so instead resorted to giving her a glare.

She laughed "Oh, Poguie Bear, its all in good fun, don't get mad, it's a happy day! No parents, our hangovers are gone, we just had pancakes, happy day right?"

Pogue was smiling as she talked, until he turned his head, to look for Lily, and he saw her, embracing another guy. His hands instantly clenched into fists, and the muscle in his jaw pulsed.

Noelle sighed "Pogue, I was _just kidding_."

Reid smirked "Baby, hes not mad at you, look."

She turned her head, and saw Lily hugging a black haired boy. She squealed, and immediately ran over to him, just as Lily pulled away, and launched herself on him, pulling him into a huge bear hug. She shrieked "JAMIE!" Reid crossed his arms, and watched as his girlfriend was being groped by this _Jamie_. He exchanged a look with Pogue, who was by now, pissed that some guy was feeling all over Lily. They walked up calmly, and Reid asked "So, who's this?"

Noelle pulled away from him, and he grinned at her and Lily. His black hair was long and shaggy, in the good way, and slightly unruly. His golden eyes twinkled of certain happiness and there was a faint smattering of freckles across his nose and cheeks, that went along with his lean, but muscular body, you could see his pecs through his thin white shirt. Noelle grinned "This is Jamie."

He laughed, and said "Actually, I'm James. James Atwood."

Reid smiled, knowing James was no match to him, and Noelle genuinely looked at him like a brother "I'm Reid Garwin, and this is Pogue Parry."

James laughed "Garwin…yeah Noelle's talked about you before, but now you're together right?"

Noelle kissed Reid's cheek and smiled "Yep, and happy." James smiled back "Good for you Ellie, seems better then that trash you used to date."

"Jamie, those boys that you call trash? Your friends."

"Never said they were good boyfriends. So, how do you know the girls Pogue?"

Pogue answered gruffly "I'm Lily's boyfriend."

James' eyebrows rose slightly "Wow, I never knew, why didn't you ever tell me Lil?"

Lily replied indignantly "I _did_ tell you, but you probably weren't listening, you were rambling on about that girl."

"Ah, yes…Hannah…"

"Are you still with that skank?"

"Okay, she wants a skank…she was just _experienced._ What are you jealous?"

"I'm so jealous of you and your STI contracting whorebucket Jamie, definitely."

"I know you've always wanted me Lil, deep down, now you're just not afraid to show it."

"Yeah Jamie, I love you, with such a burning passion, I just can't stand it anymore! Take me right here Jamie!"

'With pleasure dear Lily."

Pogue stood there watching the scene, watching his girlfriend, and this pansy James flirt openly with each other, getting so mad with each comment in their banter, that he was getting closer and closer to the edge.

James then grinned at Pogue "So, seems like I'm sweeping your girl off her feet…nah man just—" He was interrupted by a hard blow to his jaw, courtesy of Pogue, and he stumbled back, in shock, and clutching his jaw.

He spat "WHAT THE FUCK?"

Pogue pounced on him, knocking him to the ground, before proceeding to beat the living daylights out of him. James began to fight back, punching and hitting where ever he could, which was pretty hard, seeing that Pogue was completely crushing him, throwing hits to the head, and the gut. Noelle and Lily immediately took action, and tried to pry Pogue off of James, and eventually had to have Reid haul Pogue off the poor kid underneath him. Once he was pulled back, he was slightly bloodied, and a little bruised, but James was far worse. He had a black eye, and a busted lip, and a bruised arm, not to mention, he was double over in pain from his gut. Noelle rushed to pull James up into the house to clean him up, and Reid assisted in pulling him up the stairs and into the manor.

Lily turned on Pogue, her grey-blue-green eyes flashing dangerously. "WHAT THE FUCK POGUE?!?"

Pogue's green-hazel eyes bore holes into hers, as his chest rose up and down, trying to catch his breath "No, what the fuck _Lily_."

"What did you think you were doing?"

"I was trying to let it be known that you aren't _Jamie's girl_," he spat out the boys name like it was the devil "Because he was a little too comfortable with leering at you."

"Leering at me? Do you even know what leering means?"

"Of course I do, I'm not an idiot. He was staring at you like you were a piece of meat and he hasn't had food in three days."

Lily huffed "HE WASN'T!"

"Why do you think it's perfectly fine for you to throw yourself at some guy, huh?"

"First of all, hes a friend, one of my best friends, and throwing myself at some guy?!? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING?!?"

"No, I'm fucking not kidding and one of your best friends huh? Then why is it that his name never left your lips till ten minutes ago?"

Lily stared at him coldly "Maybe if you paid a little more attention to anything other then your stupid good for nothing bike, you would know that he is one of my best friends, and we grew up together."

"Childhood friends don't act like that."

"It was just a fucking joke Pogue."

"So you think its funny to flirt with some guy in front of your boyfriends face?"

"JESUS CHRIST POGUE, WHY DO YOU ALWAYS ACT LIKE SUCH A BUMBLING CAVEMAN?"

"WHAT THE FUCK, I WAS TRYING TO LET HIM KNOW THAT YOU WERE TAKEN!"

"I CAN SPEAK FOR MYSELF PARRY!"

"SO WERE USING LAST NAMES NOW _BLASÉ_?"

"WOULD YOU RATHER I CALL YOU A PIG HEADED, CHAVINSITC, POSSESIVE ASSHOLE"

"AND I'D CALL YOU A NAGGING WHINING BITCH!"

"NAGGING WHINGING BITCH, IS THAT WHAT I AM NOW? IF I'M SUCH A BITCH, WHY ARE YOU WITH ME?"

"FRANKLY, I DON'T KNOW WHY I'D EVER WANT TO BE WITH SUCH A _SLUT_, THROWING YOURSELF AT JUST ANYONE ISNT THAT RIGHT BLASÉ?"

Lily glared coldly at him "I don't know why I'm with you either, you worthless good for nothing piece of shit. I don't know why I ever was with you, you've been nothing but a headache, and a tearstained pillow ever since. And since we don't know why we're together, then you know what, fuck it."

Pogue stared at her, still fuming, and saw a funny look in her eyes, as she blinked fast, trying to not let the tears fall down, as he said "What are you trying to say?"

"It's over Pogue."

"What do you mean?"

"Us, me and you, were done."

"Are you serious?" his usual loud tone now wavering slightly above a soft whisper.

Lily didn't even answer him, she just turned her head, and ran up the stairs, into the house, before he could see the tears come down. She finally reached the door, and felt them threaten to spill down her face, and she wiped them away roughly. She muttered "No, he _will not _see me cry, he doesn't deserve the satisfaction." She continued up the stairs, dreading that she had to pass the kitchen on her way up, where James, Reid and Noelle were currently sitting. She tried to hold in her tears as she made her way past them, but a tanned, manicured hand swiftly grabbed her by the shoulder, slowing her down. Before Lily could even look into Noelle's eyes, she had already been enveloped into a huge hug, one filled with understanding and love, one you could only receive from your best friends, and Lily began to cry into her shoulder. Noelle smoothed down her hair "Lily-kins, its okay. Hes just being stupid, its okay!" Lily pulled away nodding and whispered "Okay, I'm gonna go upstairs."

She turned to see Reid's smirking, blonde head, and before she knew it, he pulled her in a hug too. He murmured in her ear "I know we don't do this whole mushy close shit, but Lils, you're like a sister, and Pouge's just being…Pogue. You guys will be fine. I'll go slap him upside the head making you cry, don't worry." She smiled slightly at this comment, and hugged him back, before pulling away, and walking up the stairs.

She could hear Noelle saying "Seriously why did Pogue have to do that, with everything going on right now, now we have to deal with the tension between those two?"

Reid shook his head "This was just the breaking point, they've been tense for a while now, haven't you noticed? They've been falling apart for a while now, this is just... the last straw on the camels back."

"Someone pinch me, Reid Garwin actually right."

"Bite me."

"Ooh, kinky baby."

Lily smiled softly at their happy, healthy relationship. Reid was right. They were falling apart at the seams, and James was literally the breaking point. She grabbed a change of clothes, and walked into the bathroom, where she splashed cool water on her face, in attempts to lower her high body temperature, but with no such luck. She decided to take a quick shower, hoping to clear her head, but it only fogged it up even more. As she slipped on a pair of sweatpants, and a tank, she contemplated whether that was the right move, ending it so suddenly.

She walked out of the bathroom, and lied down on her bead, resting her head on the pillow as her mind raced with different thoughts, and feelings, her heart beating out of her chest. James walked in, smiling slightly at her, as he stroked her hair "Are you okay?" Her heart immediately stopped racing, as he continued to pat her wet hair down, and it calmed down, along with her mind. She remained silent, afraid that if she spoke, tears would come pouring down her face once again. He began to get up, but she grabbed his wrist, pulling him down again, looking into his golden eyes, and silently willed him to stay. He seemed confused that she wasn't speaking, until he looked into her ever-changing eyes, that seemed to beg him to not leave her side, and he did just that, he lied down next to her, breathing in her freshly washed hair, smelling of watermelon, he favorite ever. She turned, so she was facing him, and buried her head in his chest, before falling asleep, taking him with her.

**AN:** So, did you like it? Sorry it's a little short, it was spur of moment after my best friend's dinner party thing and I just needed to write. I know it's a little explosive, coming from Pogue, but he hasn't been very canon, until then, and he's canon for sure right here, with his possessiveness. I LOVE HIM THOUGH, so don't hate me because of what happened. Next chapter should be interesting, tell me if you want James and Lily to get together for a little, like rebound or whatever or not, because seriously I have no idea where I should go, but seriously don't hate me and don't leave me reviews that are like

**OMFWTFBBQ I HATE YOU GO DIE**. It's for the best, I swear. Hate it? Love it? Hit that pretty little button on the bottom and express your feelings, I want to hear them. Till then, loads of love x3


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, except Noelle, Lily, Danielle, Annie, James and Gabe. The prettiest OC's I've seen in a while .

**AN:** Okay, so I know I totally suck. I'm so sorry for not updating in the past month and some change. Its been hectic around lately, and even more so, homecomings this weekend, so I'm swamped with homework, and then hallway stuff. Oh, and did I mention I haven't tried my dress on cuz it hasn't arrived yet? Yeahh. High schools beasty though, I love it…sort of. So, I wrote this on the plane, I went to Texas to visit family. Now, don't expect me to update constantly after this, I'm still busy, with school, friends, drama, boys, and GIRLS WHO DON'T WASH THEIR HAIR. Yeah, so enjoy and THANK YOU SO MUCH TO MY REVIWERS, THIRTEEN REVIEWS THIS CHAPTER. THAT'S AMAZING 3.

**enjoy!**

**Chapter Fifteen**

The next morning, Noelle woke up with a sudden craving for a bagel. She grabbed a sweatshirt and made her way down the stairs, in search of the everything bagels Mrs. Kaler always had stocked in the house. After she found the bagels, she made her way to the huge Sub-Zero refrigerator, but then there was a knock on the kitchen door. Puzzled, she tentatively walked towards the door, and opened it, only to be greeted by a beautiful, yet familiar face.

She breathed "Gabe?_ Gabe_ _Atwood_?"

Gabe flashed a devastating grin "The one and only. Wow…you look…great."

Noelle stared at him in disbelief for a second, and then threw her arms around his shoulders, pulling him in a tight embrace. He laughed and hugged her back, resting his arms on her waist. They stayed in their embrace, until she pulled away and asked "Where they hell have you been Gabe?"

He smirked "I think the question is where the hell have _you _been? I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, like hell."

She wasn't exaggerating, she really did miss Gabe. He was one of her best friends, and she loved him. Not in that way of course, that had long past, way back in freshman year. It was just there was always a bond between them, a bond that was unbreakable, but was constantly pushed to the limit with their fiery personalities. She still thought he was gorgeous, who couldn't, with his messy black hair that fell below his brow, and those sea blue-green eyes, that could melt your heart in a second, or set you on fire. But she knew her feelings for him were gone, and she knew that the only person she really had feelings for was a certain cocky blonde.

Gabe looked up hopefully at her "How's Dani?"

Noelle opened her mouth to speak, but realized why he was asking. She couldn't let him ruin everything for Dani, she'd be crushed.

She said slowly "Gabe…she's happy now."

His sea colored eyes hardened "So, you don't think she was happy before?"

Noelle sighed "She was a mess back then, you know that. But she's finally stable again, and happy…with Tyler."

"Tyler? Who?"

"Her boyfriend Tyler. Tyler Simms. He loves her so much."

He stared at her incredulously "**He** loves her? Well what about me Elle? Huh? I love her too, I always have."

"GABE! Don't even try and be the victim here! I know good and well you haven't been celibate since we left, right?"

"Noelle, that has nothing to do with anything. The fact is that I've been there through _everything_. **EVERYTHING!** Has Tyler? No, I didn't think so."

"Gabe, DON'T START. You have a girlfriend, do you not?" He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it in defeat.

"Yeah, that's right Gabe. Stop acting like your Prince Charming, and you're here to sweep her off her feet. You've got a girlfriend back at your house, probably still in your bed sleeping as we speak. You've got your girl, and Dani's got Ty. Can't you just leave it as it is?"

"No, not till I can talk to her."

A door closed quietly above them, and they heard footsteps making their way down the oak stairs. Noelle turned to Gabe and said "Just, don't mess this up for her."

"Don't mess what up for whom?" Reid asked in his slow, deep drawl, his blue eyes sleepy, hair rumples, shirtless with a pair of sweatpants creeping low on his waist.

Noelle's hazel-green eyes brightened as she said "Nothing love," as she kissed him quickly. He dropped an arm around her waist protectively, as his eyes narrowed, staring at Gave. "Who are you?"

"Gabe Attwood." Before Reid could respond, a soft voice exclaimed "GABE!" He turned to see Annie's blonde hair flowing down her shoulders, her golden eyes shining. She ran up to him, hugging his middle, and he chuckled "Damn Annie, I haven't seen you this happy in years."

She yelled "I'm getting MARRIED!"

Gabe stared at her in shock, but before he responded, three more people came plodding into the kitchen –Danielle, Tyler and Caleb- bleary eyes and tired. Dani was the first to notice Gabe. She croaked out "Gabe Attwood? No fucking way."

He grinned at her, and outstretched his arms, which she promptly ran into. She squeezed him tightly and he murmured in her ear "Good to see you baby." She pulled away slightly so her light brown eyes met his sea-green ones, and she softly said "Things are different now…" He pulled her back into the embrace and whispered "I still love you." Her heartbeat quickened with his words, as she remember the times they had together.

_Flashback_

Danielle's collarbone hair shined in the sunlight as she glanced in her compact to make sure her cover up was masking any healing bruises. She was suddenly jolted by a set of strong hands and she immediately panicked. The stranger spun her around, and she saw it wasn't a stranger, or even someone she should be afraid of. It was Gabe; she attempted to look angry "Don't do that! That's not funny"

He smirked at her "Hush baby girl, its all in good fun," and kissed her passionately, placing his arms at her waist to steady her as she draped her arms around his neck. They pulled apart for breath, and Danielle grinned, these stolen moments with him were everything to her.

He smiled at her "When am I gonna be able to walk around in public with you? I wanna show you off."

Danielle frowned "You know we cant…This isn't that big of a town, Chris would find out, and you know how that would turn out."

He storked her hair, and then her cheek "You don't deserve this. You're so much better then that."

She sighed "Gabe, what am I supposed to do, _tell my parents_?"

"YES! Or someone else, he needs to be put away, he's 18 now."

She snorted "My parents love him, they'd think I was lying to be with you…and you know them. Let's just enjoy the time the have together okay?"

He grinned at her, moving in for another kiss.

_End Flashback_

She zoned back into reality, pulling away from Gabe, and running her fingers through her now rib-grazing chocolate hair. She couldn't deal with this right now, all she wanted to do was crawl back under the sheets with Tyler, lie her head on his chest, and forget about her past. But she couldn't anymore, with Gabe standing in front of her.

Reid stood a little ways away, carefully watching their interaction, and turned to look at Tyler, his best friend of all of his seventeen years of living. Tyler's bright blue yes grew wide, his cheeks were flushed and his face was one full of determination. He walked over to Danielle, kissing her on the lips, distracting her from Gabe. As she fell into the kiss, he pulled away, wrapping his arms around her. Danielle felt comfortable in Tyler's embrace, warm and loved but was uneasy under Gabe's stare, burning a hole into her skin. She was so confused. Tyler stared at Gabe, before saying, "Hey man…I'm Tyler, Danielle's boyfriend."

Gabe nodded in response "Sup, I'm Gabe, James' brother."

Danielle shifted uncomfortably in Tyler's embrace; she wasn't prepared for such stress and awkwardness this early in the morning. She kissed Tyler on the cheek, waved goodbye to Gabe, and walked away, all the while Tyler and Gabe remained in a heated stare. Gabe was first to look away, he stared at Danielle's retreating form, as she walked off. He cleared his throat and said "You know…I'm gonna go catch up with the girls, man."

Tyler's stare grew harder, if possible "I don't care what you do, **man**, but stay the hell away from Danielle. Understand?"

Gabe smirked "Catch you later, **man**."

Tyler's fists clenched as he let out a low growl. Reid appeared next to him and scoffed "I do believe that's my line, and he's definitely not delivering it with my charisma."

Tyler spat out "He's trying to get with Dani."

"Very well concluded Sherlock, think that one up on your own?"

Tyler elbowed him in the gut "Fuck off Reid, I'm serious. I told him to stay the fuck away, but I don't think he's gonna listen."

Reid snickered "Then make him listen baby boy! And if he doesn't, I'm always up for beating a dude down."

Tyler laughed "When aren't you?"

**::Meanwhile::**

Lily's eyes fluttered open at the brightness of the sun flooding through her window that she left stupidly open last night. She was not in the mood to get up, but then she felt legs against hers and panicked, shooting up to look at her surroundings. Her room, her bed…not her boyfriend. She stared down at that jet black head, with those sprinkles on his nose and relaxed…it was James. She could remember fighting with Pogue and his shocked look when she ended things. She also remembered willing James to stay with her, and him crawling in bed. She just forgot whose bed he crawled in.

She nudged him softly and he groaned in response. She laughed "Get up!" He groaned once more, and opened his hazel eyes. He croaked out "Morning…" She grinned in response "Morning sleepyhead."

He sat up, using his elbows to prop himself up and asked "You okay?"

She smiled "I'll be okay…the more important question is, are you?"

"He shrugged "I'm fine."

She reached out and touched his face, examining the black eye he now sported, courtesy of Pogue Alexander Parry. He flushed at their close proximity, forgetting that their legs were practically entwined as they slept. She kept touching his skin, and he felt as if he was on fire. She glanced into his hazel eyes, and was taken aback. She never noticed how pretty they were. Pure hazel, no green or brown and especially no orange – that was a color for clothes, not eyes- and they shined with brightness she rarely saw. She couldn't place what she saw in those eyes, but she fell in love with it. Maybe it was her drowsiness talking, or maybe it was her raw emotions from last night, but the only thing she wanted to do was touch him, as much as possible. She wanted to know if his lips were as soft as his face, and if he was willing to let her find out. He continued to flush, his body heating up, until he couldn't take it any longer. He leaned in closer second by second till he hit Lily's pillow-esque lips, waiting for her to respond. She reacted quickly, pushing her lips against his harder, attempting to steady herself along the way. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulled her closer, and she ran her fingers through his hair. As the kiss developed he found himself on top of her, kissing her neck and he paused. She looked up at him with questioning eyes and he asked in a lilting baritone "I'm not a rebound am I?"

Lily temporarily stopped breathing, '_Fuck. Rebound...Is that was this is? Is that what I want it to be? FUCK! What do I want?"_

James looked surprised and said quietly "Wow," and lifted himself off of her.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Lily, that took you way too long to answer. It's a yes or no."

"I don't know James!"

"Then, I'll leave you to think about it," he said, kissing her cheek and walking out of the room.

Lily sat in shock, and confusion. She really needed to think things over…and she really needed a cold shower.

**AN:** So, what do you think? Those Attwood brothers sure are trouble. Anyone notice the jamesxlily analogy, and then the Attwood boys? Anyone watch the OC? Duh! Ryan Attwood, sexy man! Anyways, so hope you liked it, and don't forget to hit that pretty little button and leave me something darlinnn

I LOVE YOU ALLLL 3


	17. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

center heyyy there. i know its been a while since i've updated, and now im just putting up an authors note instead of a good chapter, but i have stuff to say. i've been a really bad author latley, so sorry about that. i've just been reeally busy with everything, school, and distractions, some good, some bad. but hey, this isnt about my life story. i need to know if you guys really want to continue reading this. because, i love this story so much, but i have been writing for my brandnew sirius OC fic, and have been planning a new covenant story with better characters, better plot and a less predictable outcome. but i will continue this lovingly, if you guys really wanna read it. when i posted my last chapter, no one read it, literally. and maybe its becuase you guys just forgot, but i'm not gonna waste my time trying to be inventive on something no one wants to read anymore, because seriously you guys are the ones who push me to write more, and write better, you guys are my muses. so, just review me, or message me and tell me your thoughts, i'd really appriciate it. i looovee you. lovingly yours, reidgarwinismyloove.


End file.
